The Renegade
by megatronus89
Summary: I come from the multi-verse, I searched through the Realms, time and space. for this place... Konohagakure... my home. after gaining new friends and allies, weapon of mystical or technological, and powers beyond that of the Sage of the Six Paths. my purpose? i have no purpose, I am the Renegade. purposely lost in the multi-verse.
1. Chapter 1

The Renegade:

Chapter One;

Prologue.

_"Grandfather! Grandfather!" said a little boy with a bright smile as he ran up to an old man with a long grey beard and hair, who sat in a chair. "tell me a story."_

_"haha, Oh alright." chuckled the old man as he gave the young child a smile. "go and get your story book."_

_"No! not one of those, a REAL story." said the boy._

_"a Real story?"_

_"yes, tell me about when you were a boy." the child said with a slight demand in his cheerful voice._

_"well then, i would have to take you back with me a long way in time..." said the old man as he picked the boy up and sat him on his lap. as he gained a nostalgic visage. "it was my 13th year, on a hot summer night, the night i became a genin..."_

in the deserted forest, sat a boy reading a large scroll that laid upon his lap, with tears falling from his azure blue eyes, his lion mane blonde hair overshadowed his face letting only the tears to be seen fall on to the note he held in his hand.

'_My dearest Naruto,_

_when you are old enought to read these words, their meaning will unfold. these words are all thats left, though we never met my prescious son, i would have been there to watch you grow._

_but your bastard father had used my life to save his hide, he has placed upon you my son, a burden unlike anyother. the night of your birth he sealed within you..._

_the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_i am so sorry... I could only pray that you would be seen as a great hero for your scarifice. though knowing the fears of the villagers that is not the case, Naruto at the bottom of this letter, is a seal and in this seal is a gift of power unlike anyone has ever,not since it's creation by your and my own forefather._

_The Claw of Animus._

_legends says that if you use this could rip open a portal between realms. but no one not since the creator could use this weapon. i could only hope you could use this family heirloom, when all others have failed._

_and naruto sweety, if the villagers do not treat you with the respect you so deserve... destory them all. use the Claw of Animus to travel the realms. train to become stronger then all stand before you and shun you._

_We are Uzumaki long decenteds of the chaos bringer, the world eater, the dark god of destruction. no matter the name he goes by. we are still his children, born for war, we are skilled beyond all mortals of this plain of existance._

_I love you so much naruto._

_the princess of Uzushio_

_your loving mother _

_Kushina Uzumaki'_

_'P.s. give me lots of grandbabies to spoil.'_

dispite the depths of the emotional letter in his hand he could not help of give off a small chuckle at the small message at the end of the letter.

but lookung at the seal at the bottom that looked like a five pointed star with the five elemental kanji between the gapes of each point, that encircled a dragon encircling itself forming the Swirl that made the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

bitting his thumb and smearing a blood trail across the seal, this caused the seal to glow in rainbow colors before errupting in a cloud of smoke. now laying in his hand was a simple looking bracer with a 4 inch claw between the middle knuckles with two small metal 11/2 inch spikes on either side of the claw.

seeing that naruto had already mastered the shadow clone jutsu before he figured he could learn more jutsu until he found the letter from his mother. now he just sat there with the bracer on his left arm. he was amazed by the craftmenship of the bracer, that depicted ancient symbols that ran across the the metal. but it was the symbole on the back of his hand that caught his attention the most. it looked to be an eye on its side with the tip almost touching the base of the claw, but it was the center piece, the one that looked to be the uzumaki symbol surrounded by five gemstones, with each cut in a shape of an element.

Ruby cut into four pieces, with a small circular gem with three long wavy ovals. making it look like fire.

Jade cut into two pieces, that looked to be a green version of the yin and yang symbol.

Sapphire cut into a simple tear drop.

onyx cut into three pieces, with two cut into triangles with a diamond shape fitted betwen the two triangles, together making a larger triangle.

finally golden topaz to which was cut into a bolt of lightning.

naruto could only admire that detail of the masterpiece, just when Iruka arrived.

"NARUTO, i finally found you." said Iruka with a stern visage on his face. "do you have any idea how much trouble you are in right now? I admit pranking is all fun and good, but stealing the forbidden scroll is counted as treason."

iruka contiuned his little rant about naruto's irresponsiblity and disregaurd for fallowing rules.

"and another thing you-" Iruka stoped his rant noticing that the scroll had naruto's surname on it. and the letter in his hand. he asked carefully as he knew whatever naruto found in that scroll lead to his parents and could only hope it was something good, at least once in the young blondes life should have some form of love and hope know his parents loved him. "naruto, whats in your hand?"

"it's a letter from my mother." was all he could say as the cheerful grin on his face slowly became a frown before choking on the next words. "Always knew atlest one of my parents loved me."

this broke Iruka's heart seeing boy infront of him that he considered a brother in all but blood, who had his head down shaking like a leaf as the tears slowly began to fall onto the forest floor.

"Naruto..."

"Dont worry about it, I lived this long without them. I could last another 13 years, maybe even longer this time. Believe it!" said naruto with false cheer.

"Nar-" Iruka was cut off as he pushed naruto out of the way as a oversized shuriken flew pasted them.

"damnit Iruka, ya made me miss the little shit." said the annoyed Mizuki.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" demanded Iruka as he used himself as a human shield, standing between Mizuki and naruto.

"Isn't it obvious? I am trying to kill that hell spawn behind you." said white haired chunin as he sucked his teeth perparing another shot at throwing another fuma shuriken.

"I will not let you harm Naruto!" iruka declared as he pulled out a kunia.

"tch, Oh well." said Mizuki with a shrug with his shoulders as he threw the shuriken. "NOW DIE, DEMON BRAT!"

"Run Naruto!"

-cannon time line until after Iruka's confession.-

"Lay a hand on my sensei... and I will _**KILL YOU**_." said naruto as the gem started to glow thier respected colors. "RERUMU NI GETO O AITE KUDASAI, TENSHU!(open the gates to the realms. Lord of heaven!)."

with a swipe of his left arm naruto was jumped into the tear of time and space.

leaving Iruka in a state of shock at seeing his brother jump throught the now closeing portal, and a stunned mizuki at seeing the demon brat vanish from sight, thinking it had gone back to the depths of hell.

this did not last long until not four feet from the now closed portal, opened another and stepping out on the grassy floor of the forest. stood a young man in his mid-teens, he wore a black lion pelt like a hood and a right shoulder cape/skarf, on his right shoulder a golden neck plate with the wrapped around his bottom of his neck and reached down to the middle of the upper chest displaying a golden disk in the middle of the golden chest pieve but the head of some sort of dog most likely a jackle with a head dress engraved into it. his legs wrapped in apair of moccocins that came up to the knee made from black bear fur, and on his left shoulder was a gladiator should and sleave armor with what looked to be a pair of ivory horns from a rhino mounted proudly on his shoulder piece, and he wore dark orange or and offset brown leather leggings.

pulling back the lion head that covered his head was a metal mouth piece that had a carving of a beastial snarl with sharp teeth.

_**"after three thousand years... I have returned."**_ said the young man with a deep thoaty voice like large bolders grinding against one another, before he turned to Iruka, the once dull looking blue eyes widen turning into a bright azure blue, as the young man pulled the mouth gaurd off. revealing six whisker marks on his cheeks. "hey Iruka-sensei, you havent changed a day, since i left."

"N-Naruto?" asked the scard chunin.

"yeah, but to behonest... I have been known by a lot of names." said the now named blonde as he had gained a small smile. before turning his sights on Mizuki. "Now, I am going to have some fun with you, Mizuki-teme."

with a puff of smoke in his right hand was a large iron spiked club.

"I have been know by many names since i was last here." said the blonde as he took a step forward. "I am Spartarus; the Bull of Sparta."

with a large swing of his club he caused one of the trees he hit to fall with a loud explosion from where he had hit.

"I am Animikee Odayin, Thunder Heart of the Plains Cree." throwing his club at mizuki who just barely made a jump in time to advoid the thrown weapon that literally oblitorated the top part of the tree he was just in.

"I am Atall-Ulfr, the Fierce Wolf of Midgard and adopted son of Odin the All-father!" he said as he pulled a small hand from behind him before holding it infront of him. "fly straight and strike true, GUNGNIR!"

soon the hand grew into a long spear with a trident like spear head that looked to be a raven with its wings tucked in while doing a dive. as he threw the weapon, which cut threw the all the trees in a six foot radius of the spear edge.

"I have fought the king of beasts and slayen it, now wear the beasts hide." showing the black lion's fur that slowly gained a metalic shine as mizuki had thrown a few kunia that glanced off the fur. "it's own hide is my personal shield against both the elements and weapons."

"i have slayen Frost, Rock, Fire, and Thunder-Giants, and the great serpent of the seas, as well had rode across the rainbow bridge; the Bifrost, upon back of the eight legged stead: Sleipnir." said Naruto as his right bracer summoned a sword engulfed by the darkest red flame known to mortal kind. "let me introduce the weapon of the Fire-Gaint; Surtur. this is Ellrihiti; the Ancient Flame. A sword forged by the heart of the oldest of red stars by Surtur Juton himself."

with another sword appearing in his left hand, and being a stark contrast from the red and gold sword in his right this sword was a light blue and silver blade that reaked of death and the cold. "this is sword on the other hand; i made it myself. forged it from the heart of first Frost giant i have slayin, this is Bani-jotnar; the Slayer of Frostgaints."

he began to swing both blades creating archs of fire and ice that flew toward the tree in which mizuki was hiding in, still they did not hit the their target, as mizuki narrowly dodged the two waves of fire and ice.

"all that power and still you can not hit me." yelled mizuki in a tuanting tone.

"who said i was trying to hit you?" said naruto as he drew a questionible look from Mizuki. "i was herding you."

before mizuki could question the blonde he felt trumendous amouts of pain coming form his back through his to the front of his lower abdominal area, looking down he saw the tip of the spear in which naruto had thrown earlier in their fight, soon he felt something hit the back of his legs sweeping him backwards in mid-air, as he fell he saw the club spinning past, knowing it was the acursed club the allowed him to fall. soon Mizuki felt the terrible pain of being impaled as the but end of the spear struck the ground, forcing hims further down the spear. feeling the outter edges of the spear pircing his kidneys and liver. he knew he was done for.

Naruto walked over to mizuki and slowly reached out his hand and gripped mizuki's face and slowly began to drain him of all he knew, from all the jutsu he knew, which where very little, and the secrets he held; deals with currupted members of the council and Orochimaru.

"May lady Hel, torture you damnible soul. you traitious piece of shit." he spat out as he lifted his spear from the ground, planting his foot on the back of mizuki and pulling free Gungnir from the now dead traitor's back.

sealing away his weapons and clothing and decided to wear fur outfit made from black bear and wolf hides. making him look like a furry stereotypical ninja.

"hey Iruka-sensei, lets go see the old man, and boy do i have a story to tell you guys." said naruto as he started to run toward the hogake tower.

_"lets stop here, its bedtime." said the old man._

_"but Grandfather!" whined the young child._

_"No buts, i will continue this tale, tomorrow night, Now off to bed with you." said the old man with a chuckle from the child as he hurried off to bed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**the blessing**

**of the**

**Goddess and God**

**of War**

_**"grandfather, could you continue the story?" asked the little boy as he sat on his grandfather's lap.**_

_**"very well. now were was i... ah yes, i remember. as Iruka-sensei and I went to the old man's off-" said the old man before he was cut off by his grandson.**_

_**"but grandfather, what happen when you when through that portal?" asked the little boy as he titled his head to the side.**_

_**"oh now that was grand time, three thousand years of traveling the multi-verse, meeting new friends and allies. even becoming the son or brother of gods, kings, and heroes." said the old man as he lifted a pipe to his lip and took a long drag of the sweet tobaco. "now, the first place i was lead to was an ancient land of greace, the small state of sparta... the place where i was known as Spartarus..."**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**(i will be using Dilios as the narrator for this certain parts of the this part of the story)**_

year: 496 BCE, sixteen years before the battle of thermopylae.

place: outskirts of city of Sparta.

a large thunderous sound spread across the lands as a large fireball struck the ground, upon hearing this sound and seeing the grand ball of fire, the King of all of Spartal; Bold Leonidas and his armed gaurdsmen made hast to the area where the fire ball has fallen.

"my king, what do you make of this?" I asked leonidas' most trusted of soliders and valued friend, as I, Dilios looked to my king.

"I do not know my old friend, by i feel the hands of the gods at work. so a reason unknown to me, i feel i must seek out this disturbance." said the spartan king as he and his men quicken their pace.

-crash site-

upon coming to the crash site of the fireball, they could only see the destruction caused, the all the trees being burnt to a crisp, the land scorched beyond repair. even the rocks that have been slightly melted by the heat was unsettling to the sparta warriors.

"Kinsmen, search the area find what have as caused this." said Leonidas as he and his trusted gaurd searched their own area.

for an hour or so we searched and yet we found nothing, until we heard a sound, one should not ever hear in a place like that, the sound of a baby's cry. the one who found the infant was our every own king leonidas himself.

"my King, do you know why a child, a new born no less is doing here?" I asked my friend as he turned to me with a distrout look.

"Aye, i do my friend. i spoke to the two gods of war them selves." he said as he craddled the baby in his arms.

"t-the Gods!?" i asked looking to Leonidas in shock as the child in his arms must be of divine blood.

"yes, this child a mortal child comes from beyond the vale and the goddess Athena and the God Aries. both of them have bless this child the gifts of war." he said softly as held the child in his arms.

"unbelievible." was all i could say as i looked to the child in his arms, the child had hair as golden as the sun, and upon his face markings making him look like a foxling in the kings arms. "has the child got a name, my king?"

"yes, but not one in our tongue." said the king. "come i must get the child back to the city so my wife may feed this child, while i go the prophets to seek a name in our tongue."

"by your leave, my king." i said as we traveled back to our great city.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

as our brave king, traveled the dangerous path to the mountain top where the prophets lived, disgusting beings, homely they maybe but touched by the god of prophecy; Apollo himself. as they can foretell the future.

"Prophets, I traveled far in seek of aid, i have come across a child, who-" was all our king could say as he was cut off by the disrespectful prophets.

"who has been bless by Athena and Aries. the child you have has two souls in him, one the a soul of carnage and the other a divine gaurdian." said the head priest as he sat by the hearth fire.

"then you know why i have come here then." he said as he glared at them.

"yes, a name of that disgusting hellspawn." said the priest as he spat out every word like a bad taste. "he will be a terrible force of nature, like a raging bull charging toward an enemy, and no one shall be able to kill him; not even the gods."

"A Name, pit-spawn." glare our noble king.

"Spartarus... you eldest son." said the slightly frighten priest.

"the Bull of Sparta?"

"yes while the bull of Minos was terrible in its own right, this is not a curse from the almighty Zeus, this _thing_ has a gift from Aries, the gift of an uncontrollable beast, while Athena who disliked her brother's gift of undenible rage of a beserker. gave him the gift of control of this beast. his very spirit beast is that mighty bull." said the priest as he wave off Leonidas. "No leave, you have what you came for."

as leonidas as about to take that long and dangerous path he was stopped by the priest's warring.

"beware Leonidas... that boy is more than just a void walker. his shall bring about great change." said the priest as he did not bother looking to the spartan king.

-time skip to before the persian messagers arrived-

over the past years, our king adopted that boy as his own, and not 6 years later our queen gave birth to young Maximus. Now after sixteen years, young Spartarus grew into a great warrior, being the eldest of Leonidas' sons. everyone praised the young prince, for how he showed honor amoug all his battles he had with neighboring states.

even other free greeks praised Spartarus, since the boy was 14 he fought in many arenas, he was far skilled for a boy his age.

"father! a messager has come!" yelled Spartarus as he rushed in on his father's and little brother's sparring match.

"Maximus stay with your with your uncle, your brother and i must go meet up with your mother about this messager." said Leonidas as he ruffled his youngest son's hair. "Come Spartarus, lets see what this messager's has come fore."

"what ever it is father, it doesnt bode well." said Spartarus as he fallowed his father to the main gate to greet the messager.

-main gate-

as the persian messager dismounted his horse along with his two bodygaurds, and walked up to our king to give the message.

"Before you speak persian, know this that everyone in sparta, even the king's messager is accountible for the words of his voice." said Leonidas with a firm but gental tone.

"Earth and water." said the persian giving a slight bow.

"earth and water, you rode across a great distance for earth and water?" asked Spartarus in a mocking tone.

"do not be coy or stupid persian, can affored neither in sparta." said the queen glaring slightly at the messager.

"what makes this woman and boy, thinks they could speak among men?"

"because it is spartan women that give birth to real men." said the queen.

"and it is us boys, that become the men of our great country. Persian." said Spartarus as he reached for his sword but only stopped by his father when he raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"let us walk to cool our heated tongues." said leonidas as he motion for the messager to fallow him.

"if you value the lives of your country men, listen carefully leonidas. Xerxes conquers and controls everything he lays his eyes upon. he leads an army so massive it shakes the ground as it marches, so vast it drinks the rivers dry." said the persian. "all the god-king Xerxes wants is this; a token of earth and water, a symbol of sparta's submission."

this caused Spartarus to tighten his grip on his sword, as did most spartans.

leonidas looked to his kinsmen around his great city, from his soliders, to women, to his youngest son playing with his friends, to his eldest standing not five feet to his left, before he gaze settled upon his wife.

"now listen here-" he said as the persian cut him off.

"choose your next word carefully, they be your last... as king."

"you come to my city steps with the heads of conquered kings. you insult my Queen and my son. you threaten my people with slavery and death." said Leonidas in anger flowing form his person. "oh I chose my words carefully persian, perhaps you should have done the same."

"this is blasephemy, this is madness!"

leonidas turned to his loving wife and queen, understanding his look that asked, she nodded her head.

"Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!" he yelled as he kicked the persian messager over the edge into the pit.

-skip to when they reached hells gate-

"father, we have been fallowed." said spartarus as he looked to his father.

"Aye, i know my son. but tell me, why did you come with me, i would at lest wanted you to take the throne." said leonidas as he didnt know his son had fallowed him until the reached that sacked village.

"father, i know i can not take the crown, thought i grew up knowing you as my father, it was that night i foresaw a vision..." said Spartarus looking to his father seeing if he would doubt him.

"speak your vision my son." said leonidas as he wanted his son to carry on.

"i saw a pride of lions standing off against a behemoth. each lion barring its fangs to the creature, but what scares me was the bull of minos that stood by the lions barring its own fangs. a great storm raged over head as the lions fought off demon like creatures that fallowed the behemoth. but it was until Minos' bull became injured that all the lions tired to rush to its side. the pride leader tired to get close to the bull, but it was for naught as the bull was swarmed by the demonic creatures as he took tens if not hundreds with him to the gates of hades. soon after all of the pride was slayen except one as it was sent home." said Spartarus as he told he vision to his father.

"my son, do you know why you were named Spartarus?" said Leonidas as he looked to his son with some regret.

"No father, but i believe it had to deal with my vision."

"my son, you are named the bull of sparta, your dream is what is to come." said our king as he looked to Spartarus, no sooner had he stopped speaking a great boar and owl came and stoood before the king and his son.

spartarus fearing his father's safety became a human shield for his father.

"my, my. what brave boy you are." said the owl as it slowly grew in size before turning into a beautiful woman.

"is it bravery or stupidity dear sister? i for one think it is stupidity to stand against a god." said the boar as it became engulfed in fire before a man in rusted armor and a spiked club in hand.

"Hush brother, this young man has the heart of sparta the very gift i gave him, while his body is that of that damnible bull that you gave him." hissed the woman to wards her brother.

"and he would have made such an amazing beast too." said the man.

"Lady Athema, Lord Aries. what do i owe this honor?" said Leonidas as he bowed to the god and goddess of war.

"we are not here for you king leonidas, we are here for naruto Uzumaki."

"who is he?" asked Spartarus in a snide tone as he refrused to bow to anyone by his father.

"I see you show no respect to your betters boy." said Aries as he glared at the boy.

"Respect is earned not given, and i will not bow to the like of one you thinks he is better then the rest." said Spartarus as he unsheathed his sword.

"mhmhmhm hahahaha!" laughted Athena as she saw the look on her brother's face at begin put in his place, by a mortal no less was one of the most funniest things she had seen.

"that goes for you as well, lady." said Spartarus, stopping woman from laughing, only to give spartarus a dangerous look.

"Anyway, Spartarus of Sparta, the one we seek is you. You are naruto Uzumaki." said Athena as she placed a hand on his head only for him to fall to his knee yelling out in pain as the memories from his old life come flooding back.

leonidas fearing his son's safety jump to the ready pointing his spear to Athena.

"what did you do to my son." he said as he glared to the goddess.

"she gave him back his memories, his true memories. but fear naught, he will see you as his father." said Aries as he looked bored standing there.

"argh, what the hell. my head." said Naruto/spartarus as he held his head as slowly stood up. "why the fuck am i wearing a diapper?"

"its a loin cloth." said Athena as she giggled at that.

"... still looks like a diapper to me." said naruto as he continued to sort through the memories of being a spartan and a shinobi.

Leonidas looked to the one he called son for nearly two decades with fear, the fear of not being called father, the fear that he would hate him from hiding this from him. but those fears were put to rest.

"leonidas... father, I may not be your son by blood. but you have given me what it had been like to actual have a father and mother, when before i have not had a family... as my mother died on the night of brith, almost 29 years ago." naruto said as leonidas looked to his son in confusion.

"you see father, back before i came into your care, i was a boy of 13 years of age, i trained to become a... warrior assassin and to become the leader of my village, but after i failed to pass a test to become a member of their army a third time, i was tricked into stealing a scroll of forbidden arts... though i mastered one of those arts, i found out later i was tricked and hated for something my father had done." said naruto as he sat down allowing Athena and her brother to leave... although the male god did so reluctenly.

"why would they hate you, my son?"

"the night of my birth a mighty beast attacked our village, a beast of such power that it could level mountians and caused great waves with one of its nine tails. this beast in my tongue was named the Kyuubi no kitsune or to you the Nine tailed Fox. that night my father gave his life to protect the village, but did so, so i could be turned into a weapon after sealing that beast within me." said naruto as he saw the look of rage pass over his adopted father's face, before it turned to sorrow.

"my son, know this. that beast by lay within you, but that does not mean you are this beast." said leonidas as he gripped his son's shoulder frimly. "come we must prepare for tomorrow.

-next day-

Naruto and a few of his friends of the army built a wall along main cliff side.

"what is going on here! i deman you bring to me the one in charge here!" yelled a over weight persian.

"I am in charge here, what do you need filth?" said naruto as he looked lazily towards the man in his chair.

"what are you doing we need this road, now take it down at once!" said the man ignoring the insult.

"i am afriad i cant do that. you see i am spartan born, and this wall was built just our forefathers have done before us, while we used large stones from the bosom of mother greace herself... but it was your men that supplied the morter." said naruto as he gave a small chuckle from seeing the horride look of fear on the mans face.

"you shall pay for your barbarism!" yelled the man as he used a long whip to lash out at our young prince.

caughting the whip's end, pulling hit towards him and letting the man's arm to extent his way, naruto let his friend to slice off the mans arm.

"you can tell your Xerxes, that sparta is made of free men, and not one of use shall be come slaves." said Stelios.

"No, not you, your women shall be slaves, your son and daughters shall be slaves, your elders, but not you, you are dead men." said the scout. "you think a merrily band of riftrafe, can stop our army, no. our arrows shall blought out the sun!"

"then we shall fight in the shade." said stelios as he behead the scout while letting the servents to take their master to their so called god-king.

after a while Naruto turned to his friend with a grin.

"Stelios my friend, you are a man of great honor and skill." said naruto, while seeing his friend's face light up with pride. "but sometimes i wounder if have any brains."

faceplanting stelios looked at his friend with a mock glare.

"oh, what is the worse that could happen?" said stelios before he seen the deadpan glare form naruto.

"need i remind you of the time at the bathhouse, or the time when he forgot to add water to our wine while you woke up in Maxima's bedchambler with his daughter in your arms?" said Naruto in a flat tone.

"well... you had bad ideas too, what about that time with that egyptian princess?"

"Nefer-tina, was sobar as was i, and it was to be an arrange marrage between us. so sleeping with her was going to happen one way or another."

"fine." said stelios as he and his friend went back to thier camp.

-later that day.-

while a hail of arrows fell from the sky, naruto could not help but note this and gave off a laugh.

"have you gone mad?" asked stelios as he was having a bit of fear run through him as the arrows kept raining down.

"you had to say it didnt, didnt you?" said Naruto with a grin on his face.

it took a moment before stelios and a few that where present began to laugh while the king and some of the older soliders wonder what was so funny.

"what is so funny, Spartarus?" i asked in a firm tone.

"haha, Stelios said 'we shall fight in the shade.'" said naruto as loud as he could so all of the 300 could hear him, with a round of laughter from all of us. and still it was funny as we truly fought in the shade while what remaind of thier first attack were being skewed by their own army.

for three full days and nights we fought, and i could only watch as father and son, brother and brother stood side by side, fighting for our freedom. but it was the young prince the motivated us to keep fighting, every night he talked about the love ones we fought for, the fact that if we win our children, our children's children and all that come after shall live as free greeks.

one night, the persian king sent his most skill warriors... the Immortals... these warriors were so skill many believed that they lived forever. serving thier kings father and his father before him. that night we put them to the test.

while we stood in line, shoulder to shoulder. ready for whatever that may come it was young Spartarus that stood infront, out in the open.

"so you are the immortals, uh?" said the young prince as he lifted his shield to his back and picking up own of our fallen brethern's shield and doing the same, picking up another sword and spear. Spartarus held both spears in his hands.

as the archers lanched another wave of arrows, while we blocked. we could hear the sound of sticks breaking and the sound of the spears being spun in the air. as i gazed over my shield, to my shock i saw our young prince spining both spears and doing what could only be called a dance, as he wacked and broke the arrows in mid-flight, unharmed by the onslaught of the raining arrows. spartarus thrusted his spears into the warriors before him, he did this over and over, stabbing the persians fallowed by the next, or swatting them into the cliff walls or sending them over the edge into the drink below.

once his spears broke, the young prince used both shields as discis and threw them with such power that both shields cut through 40 of the enemy soliders.

now relying on the two swords he now had, he cut and sliced throught a few more soliders, before a giant of almost 9 feet and height, standing above our prince, was all that took leonidas to set forth the order.

"what are you men doing, are you gonna let my son have all the glory?!" shouted Leonidas as we charged in after him, slaughtering all that stood in our way.

at the end may where dead, and lay across the field like brown leaves blown in the wind. it was not until i saw young Spartarus rise up from a mountian of corpses while in his hand he lifted up the head of the gaint he had slayen, letting all of the 300 to give our war cry.

the fallowing day, our king and his son stood before this so called god-king.

"I am Xerxes lord of all of persia!" said the tall man form his thone, as he began to walk down to talk with our king. "leonidas, why do you fight, why not just bow before me, then you and your men shall be spared."

Spartarus glared at the man thinking himself a god.

"think of it, you could be one of my war lords, governing all of this land in my name." said the persian king. "all you need to do is submit to my will."

before anyone could say anything it was spartarus that spoke.

"this has been vexing me the past 20 minutes, could i ask you someting Xerxes?" said spartarus as he gain a mischivius look, one i know all to well after having watched that boy grow.

"you may." said Xerxes as he tried to pass it off as something this boy might want to know.

"are you a boy or a girl, if a boy do you take it up the ass like an Athenian?" asked Spartarus with a straight face, many of use with gaped mouth at the boys blunted question, while his father could only face palm at the question, but it did bring most of his friends around of snickers and chuckles at seeing this God-king's face glow bright red.

"I am a king, so i must be a boy." said Xerxes with a slight glare.

"but you didnt not answer my second question." said spartarus as he continued his jest. "so that means your a king in the court but act as the queen in the bedchamber with your..."

looking over to the fan waving servents by the throne. "man-servents, really? if i was a king or a God-king i would have had some women doing that for me."

finally unable to take it much longer the 300 of us bursted out in laughter as the persian king was insulted.

"you had your chance spartans... you will die." said Xerxes as he claimed back up the steps to his throne.

"Hey Xerxes!" yelled our young prince with an evil grin that spread across his face, causing the persian to turn and look at him. "Gods. Dont. Bleed!"

not a moment after Spartarus let fly a spear that cute the persian's cheek witha deep wound, before he turned and glared at the boy.

"I will have your head boy." said Xerxes as he travel back with his army. "Akma, send in the tribal beast lords."

"at once my lord." said one of his generals.

later that day we saw beast with long tusks and snouts. thier roar sound like trumpets of war. as other beast with two long horns stood by these large animal.

"Damn it, Spartarus! now look at what you did!" yelled Stelios as he look to his friend standing across from him.

"How did i know he had these, these things!" yelled back the blond prince as he took up a large spiked club. while many of use have became tired this late in the day, Spartarus kept on. now armed with that larged club, he looked like the mightly Heracles(this is the greek name. Hercules is the roman name.) with the club.

swing the mightly weapon hitting many of the enemy forces over the cliff or into the cliffwall was a burtal sight. but it was then we saw it, at first it was like sand being blown in the wind, then a strange light surround the prince as this golden mist took on the form of the mightly minotar as it too had a club like weapon in his hand. this golden spirit stood as heigh as 12 feet tall, and for every motion our prince made, the spirit fallowed suit, but young spartarus was unaware of the spirit behind him. but soon the golden spirit started to swirl around then prince ad became like a golden phantom armor, charging into battle. the persian army fell not by tens, but by hundreds, by thousands. with each swing the boy made with the club, the sound of thunder was made with each and every hit the prince had made.

and finally after what seemed like weeks, the army started to focus in the young prince. as the soon began to swarm in on him like flys to a rotting carcus. but in a mighty roar the prince sent them flying in all direcations, i could see our king's face as he had the look, what many fathers had when seeing thier son being killed infront of him. as our young prince had spears, arrows, and swords that pierced his body. standing up we could see Spartarus living up to his name sake as his eyes turned red as heated iron, that fiery glow that stuck fear in the hearts of many of us, and our king. we knew naught why he had became so until he lifted a body of a spartan... Astinos another friend of the Prince young Spartarus and Astinos' father have fallen into the murderous rage. while his Astinos' father became blood drunk, Spartarus still sat there with the dead body of the one he called friend. after a moment i saw him lay his friend and picked up a cleaver and the club. turning to the battle that the captian fought. the crys of the father where more frighten then the greatest of war crys to the enemy.

"_**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!"**_ this demonic roar stopped all on the field, as many of us watched the young prince turn into the very beast he was named after. discarding his helm, his shield, his cloak, and his humanity. the young prince ran to the enemy while wielding the cleaver and club, and over the sounds of the enemy made in protest of the slaughter the prince was making. we could hear the prince say across the sounds of battle. _**"As i walk through the valley of darkness, beneithe the shadow of death. i seek no gods' protection, i seek no wisdom from on high. I am but a humble man, from humble beginings. I seek not the carnage and pain of war. my name is NARUTO UZUMAKI SPARTARUS! AND YOU ALL SHALL KNOW MY VENGENCE FOR HARMING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"**_

in that moment a bolt of thunder struck where the young prince stood, like heracles finally becoming a god, Spartarus stood there in a golden glow. no longer standing there like the bull he once was. was giving armor made from the gods themselves. the a shield depicting a lion head, the helm with bull horns. and a sword made from harden iron and silver. with a single swing of his sword he cut the road and allowed it to fall into the sea far below.

but none could predict what happen next as an arrow got him in the back. falling to his knees, leonidas, stelios, and i rushed to his aid. i become the shield as stelios and his father, pulled him back to safety.

"Spartarus, Naruto. stay with me, my son." said Leonidas as he held his dying son in his arms.

"f-father... do not greave..." Naruto struggled greatly as he coughed blood, looking up to his father, his friend, and i, his uncle. "I died like a true spartan... for death in the battle field, is the greatest honor any spartan lives in hope of. tell little maximus, that he is the young man now... and mother... i am sorry i can not come home..."

turning his sights on me, i could not help but feel the weight of the world fall on to my shoulders.

"Dilios, Unlce... victory will come... as sparta will know its taste... just like i do now." before i could question his creptic message, the light faded from his eyes.

the sound from Leonidas' mournful cry echoed across the land, no soong had the boy passed the heavens themselves weeped for his loss.

the next day xerxes came back to glout about how we should surrender. by my king had sent me back to the city... and that day those brave 300 died protect what was prescious to them, none more so then our brave prince... SPARTARUS!

"SPARTARUS! as i stand here today, our prince's creptic message of victory haunting my thoughts for nearly a year. but as he stand of this pieve of earth. i now know what he ment and the taste of it. that taste is the persian fear." called out Dilios as he pointed his spear toward the vast enemy army. "but it's not just spartans. oh no, every free greek from all of greace are here. this battle is to the brave three hundred! for leonidas! for SPARTARUS!"

**"AWHOO! AWHOO!"**

"NOW ON WARD... TO VICOTRY!"

_"grandfather, who are you still alive if you died?" asked the young boy._

_"that child, is tomorrow's story. now off to bed." said the old man with a kind smile._


	3. Chapter 3

**From Hydra**

**to **

**the X-Men and the Brotherhood**

_**WARNING:**_

_**SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE NOT MY FAULT,**_

_**I AM DYSLEXIC AND AS SUCH I CAN NOT HELP MY SPELLING MISTAKES OR THE MISUSE OF GRAMMAR.**_

_**NOW (SMACK) ita-ita.**_

_**SAMUEL L. JACKSON: MOTHERFUCK, I GOT THIS... AHEM... **_

_**NOW ON WITH THE GOD DAMN SHOW!**_

_**"grandfather!" yelled the young boy as he rushed toward the old man in the chair. "please continue the story!"**_

_**"haha, oh alright little one." said the elderly man with a kind smile. "if my memory was wrong, you asked why i am still alive correct?"**_

_**"mmmhm." nodded the boy with a bright smile.**_

_**"good, good. Now then, as i awoke..."**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**(year 1996, age 7)**

Naruto awoke and found himself inside of a glass tube, filled with water or atlest he thought it was water. he could hear muffled voices out side of the glass prison. after a moment he could finally understand what they were saying, unfortunetly he could not understand a word that they were saying. still being weak from traveling between worlds, naruto blacked out into peaceful darkness.

**-outside of the glass tube-**

"Dr. Frankson, status report!" ordered man in a long black over coat, as he looked to the two doctors and the six science officers that were working on the boy that appeared in one of their lab rooms.

"From what we have found thus far, Sir. this boy may look normal on the outside and mostly on the inside, but we found something truly facinating. the boy's organs a normal except for the fact that we have found that he has working apendex that could actually filter the bodies toxins that could be harmfull into nothing more than simple proteins, as well as gets rid of the waste product that does not benifit the body, and a second but smaller liver." said Dr. Frankson as he looked throught the data on the boy in the glass tube. "we have found out that the boy's lungs are truly amazing. the Alveoli in his lungs can adapt to Oxygen based climates, the alveoli will be come active if the climate has to little oxygen, or close off if it is to enriched with the element. amoung the few full body scans, we found that the boy has another circulatory system, but instead of pumping fluid, it pumps a form of bio-energy that is similar to the mana energy that these mystics use, but we also found what appears to be a second source of this bio-energy that we believe it is a symbiotic energy. unfortunetly we do not know enough about this energy source to make a full detailed report."

"very well, anything else i should know of before i leave?" asked the man as he looked to the doctor.

"well, from what i can tell the boy speaks a langue that is unknown on earth. so i would like it if we could use neuro-data transfer to implant basic knowledge into his brain. with your approvel of corse." said Dr. Frankson as he looked up from the clipboard.

"then do it." said the man as he left the room. "come along Viper!"

a girl around the same age as naruto, who was standing behind the tall man in the black coat quickly fallowed the man, but not before turning back to take one 'final' look at the boy in the glass tube.

turning to his staff, Dr. Frankson gave the order for them to fallow. "alright everyone, i want that neuro-data transfer to begin now, and will someone please do some blood and genetic work done at once." as he went to monitor to see what new data has been sent to his computer.

**-5 hours later.-**

after five hours Dr. Frankson watched in boredom, as the neuro-data transfer has been stuck on the same percentage for the pass 4 and half hours. (0.5%) being annoyed about the last few hours of nothing happening Frankson decided to take a break, taking one final look at the boy in the glass tube and the brain waves, seeing that nothing has changed.

"ok guys, take five everyone." he called as he and everyone else left the room for a small 15 minute break.

after a few moments of silence the heart monitor and brain wave monitor started to beep like crazy as Naruto's body started to react violently as the kyuubi's cloak started to wrap around the plugs that were implanted into naruto's skull. a few seconds later all the monitors lite up only for a single red eye to appear on the screen. with a deep chuckly the eye closed before the massive amounts of data started to download into naruto's brain at a fast pace. jumping from 0.5 to 25% in three seconds, then 25-65% which finally ended on 100% as all the data on all the servers in the entire base soon was downloading into naruto's mind. after a few moments later the main monitor lite up with multiple genetic research mostly on superheroes and villians.

after many, many genetic synchronizational failures. a perfect combonation was made.

_**Project Predator**_

_Subject is 99.9% suitible for genetic splicing._

_Genetic sample(s):_

_**(Brotherhood)**_

_Mystique: Shape-Shifting._

_Quicksilver: Sonic Excelleration._

_**(X-Men)**_

_Shadowcat: Tangible-Shifting._

_Weapon-X aka Wolverine: Excellerated Healing Factor._

_Nightcrawler: Teleportation._

_Cipher: invisibility._

_**(Acolytes)**_

_Colossas: Organic-Steel Skin._

_Sabertooth: animal instincts, retractible claws and fangs._

_**(Independent)**_

_The Juggernaut: Super Strength._

_Spider-man: Precognition, Surface adhesion, and Super Reflection._

_future additional mutant genetic could be acquired if necessary._

after the suposed report was made, it was quickly sent to the main office. before everything went back to normal. but not before a deep and dark chuckle was made as the red chakra coat was retreating back into naruto's body.

after returning from their break, Dr. Frankson and his team began to work on they had left before going on their break.

as Dr. Frankson looked over the brain and heart monitors he found that their was a small spike of activity that was that only lasted for 4 seconds before leveling out back to what they had been before.

_**(year 2006, age 17) **_

after a few years naruto was put under genetic splicing surgery that would intergrade the mutantgen of the DNA that was compadible with naruto's DNA. which brings us to the current situation.

"Dr. Frankson, are you sure that this will work? from the report that was submitted a few months ago it stated that the subject has a 99.9% survival rate which is the highest of any other test subject we have both in the field or in cyro-sleep." said a young woman with dark green hair with curiosity dancing in her light green eyes, over the years she had sneaked into the lab when no one was around, to simply marvel over the boy floating in the glass tube.

-flashback-

(year 1997)

as naruto floated in the tank of water, he slowly awoke only to see a girl around his age standing infront of the glass tube looking at him.

"amazing." she said looking at him in awe. "your awake, but nor vital signs both your heart and brain waves show that you are still in your coma."

narrowing his eyes naruto understood what the girl was saying after reading her lips, those plump lips that where painted a beautiful jade green lipstick. which surpised him at first about thinking about the girls exotic features, but brushed it aside as the girl continued.

seeing him narrowing his eyes at her, she figured that the boy could unstand what she was saying from reading her lips. which caused her to think on what to say next.

"you can read my lips and understand what am i saying?" said Viper as she looked at him as she tilted her head to the side.

rolling his eyes was all she needed to know that the boy could understand her... to a point since the breathing tube in his mouth provented him from talking.

"what is your name?"

this caused a moment of pause between the two as naruto started to draw on the glass which to the shape of a fishcake fallowed by a few swirls.

"sun swirl?" she asked as she looked at him in confusion.

shacking his head before he drew a fish fallowed by a birthday cake, then started to rotate his hand in a quick motion making a whirlpool under the water.

"fishcake whirlpool?" this time she asked as if the kids parents were retarded or something along those lines. (i do not mean to insult any of the mentally challenged, sorry!)

facepalming in the tank, naruto swore this girl was trying to piss him off right now.

but with the new found knowledge downloaded into his brain, drew a squar with a circle in the middle with along ling going down on the one side.

"hmm... a flag?" she asked herself as she knew that flag from somewhere until it dawned on her that it was the japanese flag. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

getting a nod from the boy as struggled to give a grin; to which was next to impossible since the breathing tube was shoved down his throat, then he pointed to her then titling his head to the side.

understanding the silent question, with a smirk on her face she drew a large snake with long fangs that looked in the motion of striking its victim. "my name is Viper."

noding his head naruto closed his eyes letting the drugs to take control, falling into peaceful splender once again.

seeing that he chosed to sleep, Viper thought she should turn in aswell.

-end flashback-

over the the years, Viper kept sneaking in at night when no one was around and visited naruto while he was in the tank, and on rare occasions when he was let out of the tank, and being strapped to a tank and heavily sudated, she began to from a crush from her curiosity, which carried over to when she took on the mantle of Madam Hydra, but when she and naruto where alone it was always Viper.

"yes, Madam Hydra. we have ran the test several times and it has come out the same, everytime we do the tests." said Dr. Frankson as he read over vital reports on the test subject a few more times.

"very good, now I would like to know when the procedure will comance." said Madam Hydra as she looked over the young man on the medical table, with a small unnoticible smile on her face.

"we can begin now, Madam Hydra." said Dr. Frankson as he looked eager to begin the genetic splicing immidatily with the test subject with a wicked smirk that would give Orochimaru a run for his money.

"then begin." she said coldly, but regretted it when she saw the small tensing in naruto's shoulders. _'i'm sorry Naru-kun, please pull through.'_

leaving the room so she could not see the one person she had come to love go through hellish pain. once outside the room she could hear his painfull screams echoing throught out the base, she could do nothing to help her secret crush.

after hours of implanting the required mutant genes, naruto laid motionless on the table as the doctors and other scientist did the last minute check ups and data testing. which was all he needed as he silently sat up, looking down at his bandage hand flexing his fingers only for dark yellow claws to slowly cut through the bandages. with an evil smirk naruto was going to fallow the _request _that Madam Hydra asked him to do once he was up and ready. before anyone could react or notice that he was awake, blood soon painted the walls, every last doctor and scienctest laid on the floor; dismembered and gutted like pigs.

until only Dr. Frankson was left alive only to watch in horror as the subject stood over one of the bodies covered in blood.

"they wanted the world's most perfect and deadly weapon... and we succeded." was all he said as his head became dettached from his body.

deciding he had enough fun for the day, naruto began travel to the main office where Madam Hydra would most likely be waiting for him.

"Honey~, I'm Hooome!" said naruto as he kicked open the door with a smirk on his face when he notice the blush on her face, knowing she got a very good look at he hung member.

settling for a glare Viper as she threw the closest object at him which only hit the wall behind him as it phased through him. "will you act your age, for fuck sakes!"

"Hey! i am seventeen, i am still a kid by what most people still think. Viper-chan." said naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to the woman he had the pleasure of knowing of the past few years.

"get dres-" was all she got to say as naruto blurred from sight, only to appear a second later fully dressed in what appeared to be slight baggy light blue jeans with biker boots, with a slightly tight black shirt with a chest pocket. with a black studded leather jacket with the uzumaki clan symbol stitched on the back in crimson red.

"dressed?" he asked with a cheeky smirk on his face as he walked over to the chair infront of the desk. "so, what is my mission, lady viper?"

"sigh, i need you to go to the Xavier's Instatute for gifted youngsters. to monitor Weapon X and keep tabs on them, and report strictly to me." she said as she turned her chair to look out the large window.

he rushed to her side and left a kiss on her cheek before he left the room, with the feeling of the phantom kiss on her cheek Viper could not help be smile as she saw the black blur racing through the forest of northern canada to the States. "I look forward to your report, Naru-kun."

but saddly her smile soon fadded to a frown when she saw a large ploom of dust errupted from the foot hills in the distance, knowing that her secret crush was far above the profession agents, he was still accident prone if not careful, and judging by the size of the small mushroom cloud would subjest he bit the dust, fallowed by the faint sounds of curses and profanity was all she needed to know.

_"GOD DAMN TREE ROOTS AND MOTHER FUCKING HILL SLOOPS!"_

**-Oyster Bay 15mins from Bayville-**

arriving in Oyster Bay was an uneventful one, which Naruto liked very much since he was just far enough to enact a devious plan since he wanted to know about both the brotherhood and the Xmen, he thought about one of the jutsu in the forbidden scroll; the shadow blood clone or Kage Chi Bunshin no jutsu. similiar to the shadow clone jutsu but instead the clone was a perfect copy of the orignal it could bleed and will not dispell after being hit or stabs but instead it could only dispell itself if the orignal wanted it to.

cutting his hand, naruto went through a combonations of hand sighs while the first 4 hand signs were the same as the normal kage bunshin the last three were not. when landing on the final hand seal, naruto called out. "CHITON: KAGE CHI BUNSHIN!(Blood release; shadow blood clone!)"

standing infront of him was a clone. "alright! hey listen up, you mission is to join the X-men under the name of Menma Namikaze the sworn enemy of me, Naruto uzumaki, our clans are blood fueding clans going back a hundred years, but you and i are sworn enemies since your father killed my mother. you watched as i killed your father as vengence, but do not remember who i am until i say my last name at a later date and time. other than that you will be how we use to acted back in konoha, as the dope and prankster. got it?" said Naruto as he looked at the newly named Menma with a smirk.

"Aye, Aye bos- err i mean Uzumaki." said Menma with zest before switching to distain as he corrected himself.

"good, now you keep your look, i on the other hand..." said naruto as he used the DNA of Mystique to chance his hair and eyes color to dark black color. "hey get rid of the whisker marks."

"Aw!" whined the clone as he did so reluctantly, appearing to be a look-a-like to Minato Namikaze.

"now remember your father is Minato Namikaze and your mother was an american named Sonya Clade. who died in child-birth so you only known your father."

"anything else?"

"no, we have the same powers, so we might as well keep them guessing as to why." said Naruto with fox-like grin on his face. "now go."

with that Menma ran off to go to the Xavier's mansion, while Naruto took off sign up for Bayville high. oh, playing both sides for infomation was an excellent idea... but he did not count on what was to come next.

-time skip-

after a week Naruto made his move on joining the brotherhood. as he now stood outside the Principle Darkholme's office. only to hear yelling of some kid name todd, before the door opened and a short pasty pale teen with poor hygene, jumping out faster then some for his size was capable of.

shacking his head at the sight, naruto entered the office giving the best polite honor student act he could muster; only for it to be shot down with the words from Ms. Darkholme.

"Take a seat Mr. Uzumaki." said the tall woman in a firm tone.

frowning slightly at her tone, but he would have found her if not for her additude, but diciding against mouthing off; like he would normally would. he would go straight to the point.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, what did you wish to talk about?" asked the disguised shapeshifter.

"I would like to joint the Brotherhood, Ms. Darkhomle or should i say" said naruto as he leaded back in throwing his one arm over the back since his look more like a modern 50s geaser with his black hair slicked back, wearing the black studded leather jacket and crossing his legs, since he was not allowed to smoke on school grounds he settled for sucking on a grape flavored sucker, taking the sucker out and gazing over his mirror band shades. "Mystique?"

tensing at her name, Raven Darkholme aka Mystique. turned around and glared at the boy who now placed the sucker back in his mouth with a cunning smirk on his face.

"who are you?" she asked in a dangerous tone she used on the members of the brotherhood, but seeing that the boy infront of her just gave her a flirty smirk.

"I've gone by many names before; Hellspawn, Demon, villian, and a few others. but now i am known as the last member of the Uzumaki clan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. i am the sworn enemy of the namikaze clan and i know that there is a Namikaze here, i can smell his foul stench in the halls." Naruto spat out the name as the tempature in the room dropped. "the reason i wish to join your brotherhood, is because i know that piece of shit Namikaze is with the X-men. and i will not join them if they kept scum like that for company."

grining at this, thinking she had gained a new pawn for Magneto. but she could not help but wonder what was the boys power or powers were.

"before you even ask i already know what you want to know." he said letting his head roll back so he was now stairing up at the ceiling. "i could move faster then sound, i'm crazy strong, healing factor, and i could stick to walls. plus a few other fun ablities. " he said as he lifted his forwards just enough so he could give mystique a kissing motion with his lips and a wink as he stood up. before he was at the door he turned to the shocked mutant behind the desk. "I will be by the house after school... if the boys are not up to my standards. i will kill them if they get in my way, kids of the metal bending mother fucker or not i will kill them if they so much as stick one fuck toe in my way."

leaving behind the shocked woman, who made a mental note not to play mind games with this one, since he seemed to much of a wild card.

walking through the halls of the school Naruto had the pleasure of meeting Duncan Matthews and his little possy.

"hey, New-guy say your sorry or else." said the slightly tall blonde teenage.

"-sigh-, I forgive you, just dont let it happen again, be greatful i am in a forgiving mood." said naruto as everyone in the halls stopped what they were doing to watch the school bully/jock and the New guy.

"what? i said you should Appologise or-"

"wow, Appologise thats four syllables, your parents must be so proud of you for using big words." said Naruto in a lazy tone as he watched the Blondes face turn red in anger. "Although i would much enjoy listening to you, as you start to use big boy words, i have more important things to do."

before he was even two feet away; the spider DNA kicked into over drive, as naruto ducked under a punch, turning around with a slightly amused look.

"oh, you wanna dance?" he asked as he lazily dodge left jab fallowed by a right hook. "then lets dance!"

with his hands behind his back, naruto swrived and sweeped pass every punch Duncan made. he could only give a mocking smile and laugh as he kept moving around all of the blonde's punches.

getting angery at being made a mockry infront of the school, duncan looked to his football friends and gave a slight nod, to which that understood. and went around behind the darkhaired student.

seeing out of the corner of his eye, but some how seen his own back which was really tripy from him until he figured it must be his blood clone behind him giving him a better vantage point. he could not help letting his smirk grow bigger.

"really, 5 vs. 1? that is so not fair." said naruto as duncan and his friends smirked, while everyone else agreed, "get one more then it's even."

facefaulting at that everyone thought he was insain for taking on six members of the football team.

Now dodging under a punch from behind, swaying to the left to advoid a punch from duncan. Naruto dropped low and did a quick spin; performing a sweeping kick causing all six of the football players to fall on their backs, while fallowing the momentum of the spin, naruto raised the legs he used for the sweep high above his head. in a moment of puse caused everyone to tense as he brought down the heel of his foot into Duncans solarplex, causing the jock to cough violently as the air left his lungs.

standing up naruto stood over the defeated teen.

"let this be a lesson, never chose me as your dancing partner if you can't kept up to the beat." said naruto as he began to walk until his blood clone walked up to him with the X-men in tow. "you will only get beaten"

"that was Awesome, Dattebayo!" said a cheerful Menma with a wide smile, wearing a white t-shirt, with light blue jeans, and a light blue open jean vest.

"yeah, About time someone put that jerk in his place. I am Scott, Scott summers." said the teen in a blue sweater.

"a pleasure, the name is Naruto." said naruto in a lazy tone as he kept walking not bothering to look back. until Menma caught up to him.

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself, I am Menma, Menma Nami-" he was cut off as naruto planted his fist into his stomach.

"Namikaze-trash." said Naruto as he glared at his clone.

"hey! what was that for?" asked scott as he stood between naruto and menma.

glaring at the older teen naruto turned and walked towards the doors before stopping at said doors.

"Uzumaki." was all he said as he continued to leave.

confused by that one word Scott turned to Menma to ask him, but stop as menma looked pale at the name, taking a guess that he might know, but didnt know why.

"this is not good." he said as he looked to scott. "we have to get back to the mansion, and warn the professor."

"what, why?"

"i will tell everyone back at the mansion." was all scott got as naruto disappeared in a dust of gold smoke.

"damn." was all he could say before he radioed the others to get back to the mansion.

**-time skip to brotherhood house.-**

Kicking open the door and scarying the five teens of the house.

"SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKERS!" yelled naruto casting the most demon like aura he could manage, which worked quite well seeing the heavy set member of the team becoming the human shield for the smallest and fastest members while the so called 'bad-boy' and punk-girl of the team to take their offencive stances which were nothing more then a street brawler stance. "HA! should have seen the look on your faces. hahaha."

not like being laught at Fred Dukes aka The Blub. charged toward the geaser themed teen but only to be lifted off the grown and being thrown out the door, crushing the front end of Lance's jeep.

"anyone else?" said naruto dusting off his hands.

thinking his powers were just super strength Pietro or Quicksilver, rushed toward naruto with his arm pulled back to give a punch to the dark haired teen. only to watch as naruto catch his wrist in mid-flight on being swung around than being chucked toward a wall with caused him to be sent halfway through said wall.

choosing to shot a slime ball toward the teen, toad felt himself being grabe and moved into the path of his own spitwad.

"awww, grose yo, this stuff is hard to get out y'kown." said toad as he tried to get the slime off of his face, only to be kicked out an open window, with a girlish scream.

"then there was two." said naruto as he looked toward Wanda the scarlet witch, and Lance aka Avalanch. "so... who wants to be my dance partner first?"

"Lance, take him out while i prepare for a counter attack." said wanda as she got a nod form the teen.

with his eyes rolling back, a small tremor began to take place; causing the whole house to shack and tremble. Naruto only shuck his head and picked up one of the pizza boxes and threw it at the geo-mancer, causing it to hit him just under his fruit bowl like helmet, with the speed at which it was thrown it caused lance to lose his balance causing him to stumble backwards. which was what naruto wanted as he appeared behind lance, grabbing the teen by his shoulders and performing a suplex, driving the brown haired teen's head into the hardwood floor, knocking him out cold.

seeing that four members of her team were dealt with in someway, wanda did not like being the last one standing. but she could not help but blush at seeing the former blonds gental smirk that appeared on his face.

"now, milady. would you honor me in this dance?" he asked with a dramatic bow, as he ducked under a thrown object, which hit the record player in the corner, that soon started to play 'Holding out for a hero'.

"..."

"well, i can say i am no hero... but." was all naruto said as he looked Wanda up and down, an action which caused wanda to blush since she is not use to boys or anyone for that matter to check her out like how the young man across from her was doing now. "if you were the Lady in distress, i would deffantly be your hero."

ending with a wink, naruto rushed behind Wanda; who turned quickly around to throw a punched toward his face, only to find her hand going throught an after image. her confusion did not last long as she felt a hand rest gently around her exented right wrist, and another that gently wrapped itself around her waist. blushing heavly now, as she could feel him pressing up behind her. the feeling of his warm breath against the back of her neck close to her ear.

"let me be your hero." was the soft whisper, that caused Wanda to slowly relax before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck before darkness to take hold of her.

standing over the now unconscious teen, naruto felt a little guilty at playing at the girls inscurity. but letting out a tired sigh.

"are you going to show yourself, mystique?" he asked as he looked at the cat sitting on the staircase.

after a moment of silence between the two, the look on the cat which seemed to be akin to a glare before the cat shifted into the exotic blue woman that was mystique. (the black outfit version)

"damn, if i had know you looked that sexy, i would have made a bet for a date." said naruto as he took a seat in one of the chairs with his feet propt up on the the coffee table. but not once taking his eye off of the blue skinned woman.

for the first time in years, mystique embarassed that a kid that was less than half her age thought she was still attractive. but pushing down that feeling she settled with a glare, but that did not seem to work since naruto saw the blush on her face.

"You FOOL!, look at the damage you did to my house!" she yelled covering up the blush with anger. "i want this place fixed u-"

was all she got to say as a blur of black rushed around her and the house. slowly like watching a time laps video, she saw the garbage disappear, the male members of the brother hood stacked on the love seat on top of one another in a very awkward position, while the only female member was on the chair where naruto was sitting in with a blanket wrapped around her sleeping form. while the black blur continued to race around the house the damaged walls disappears with fresh drywall and mudding, the broken doors and windows all replace with new ones. with a slight shriek Mystique found herself in the dinning room which had new funiture and cloaths. lite by candle light, a prefectly cooked roast appeared fallowed by a garden salad, a bottle of wine, and ending with a soft violin playing over the record player.

sitting on the opposit end of the table, leading back in the chair with a smoke in hand. naruto couldnt help but take in the shocked look on the shapeshifter's face as a four star dinner appeared on the table.

"ya'know. you will start attracting flies if you keep your mouth open like that." he said as he let out puff of smoke.

getting pout of her stupper, Mystique tried a bit of the roast on her plate, to which she had to admit was one of the best roast she had in a long time, since she mostly ate when out at finer restuants, because of the hectic pace of the house hold had been since the brotherhood members moved in.

"this is quite impressive, mr. Uzumaki." she said in a formal tone as she continued her meal.

"please, call me..." he pause for a dramatic effect as he leaned forward with his hand laced together with his chin resting on them, showing a devious smirk. "Cyclonus."

**-Xavier's Mansion-**

"Now, Mr. Namikaze. please tell us what seems to be important." said Charles Xavier in a respectful tone.

while everyone in the mansion was present the clone looked to everyone, before giving a look that said he was not kidding around.

"earlier today, some of us witness Duncan the school jerk gettin the snot beaten out of him by this new guy, he did it in such a manner that it look like he was just messing around with them like Mr. drunkard here picking a fight with one of the rookies." said menma as a few of the others chuckled at Logan's nickname from the blonde clone. "i thought i would be able to make a new friend, and ran up to him to introduce myself, at first scott introduced himself, and he did the same but only gave his first name. but when i went to do the same. i only got to say abit of my full name before that teme-"

"Lanuage, Mr. Namikaze." said Xavier in a slightly firm tone.

"anyway, that was before he gave me a cheap shot to the gut, and said my last name with such hatred, i didnt know if i offended him or something, until he said one word before leaving." said Menma as he looked down to the back of his hands.

"what was that word. blondey?" said the rough looking canadian.

"Uzumaki, that name was my family's old enemy dating back as far as the second world war." said menma as he looked up toward the professor. "and he has good reason to hate my family."

"like, why should that jerk hate your family, Menma?" asked kitty looking toward the blonde.

"because about 14 years ago... my father and members of my family killed his family. but the worst was that my father killed his mother... infront of him." said menma with regret. "when i was younger, i thought my father was this all time awesome guy, until about a week or so before coming here, my father was killed. i didnt see the guys face then, but he told me 'vengence of my family will be paid in the blood of the namikaze-trash.' when i asked him who he was or his family, he said the same what this naruto guy did with only one word, 'uzumaki' the vortex or the bloody whirlpool. his family was one of the best users of the sword and all forms of combat. my family on the other hand were not as skilled so we used toxic mist posions to weaken his family then when they were just weak enough, we stuck."

"so who is in the right, Mr. Namikaze?" asked Xavier as he leaned forward with intrest.

"i dont know, apart of me says i am, but another part says its him. the funny thing is our families where once allies... but all that changed." said menma as he rubbed the sore spot where naruto had hit him.

"this is very troubling, Mr. Uzumaki would seek vengence against you is almost understandable. but if he joins the brotherhood..." he said as he trailed off letting that thought to sink into the other members of the x-men.

"the problem is he most likely will. just so he could fight me." said menma as he looked to the others. "i know i have not told you guys this, but the thing is i am a shinobi and so is naruto. you seen what i am capable of, and naruto is most like able to do the same things i am. so if you are going to fight him... dont, run as fast as you can until logan or myself get there."

all nodding, since they seen Menma fight against Logan in the D-R and they fought until it became a standstill between the two.

"well kid, this is trouble. so this Naruto guy, how strong do you think he is?" asked Logan as he had a feral grin appearing on his face.

"strong enough to say he was holding back a great deal when he gave me that punch of his." said menma as he started to get up while holding he stomach. "if you need me, i will be in my room."

as menma left the roon along with the other students leaving only the storm and logan behind with the professor.

"so chuck, do you think we should have a talk with this new kid?" asked the canadian.

"i agree with logan on this, charles." said storm from her seat as she looked to her leader.

"yes, though i do believe we should have this meeting on neutral ground, away from both the mansion and the brotherhood's place of living. i think the school is a good enough place to do such." said xavier as he wheeled himself out of the room.

"do you think this is a wise decision, chuck?" asked logan as he fallowed behind the telepath.

"if it means we can stop this blood fued between the two families, i hope it is worth it." said Xavier as he continued on his way.

**-the next day.-**

as naruto sat in his english class with Mrs. Hall, bored out of his mind. until the voice of Ms. Darkholme came over the inter-com.

_'Would Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Namikaze, please come to the office.' _

sighing with irration naruto got up and began the short journey to the main office. only to meet his clone in the halls.

"status report?" naruto asked his clone who quickly began to walk in step with his creator.

"W-X. personality file status he is a lone and a non-team player. but after the last week of monitoring the subject, the file was only half correct. while he does prefer to be alone most of the time. he does spend most of the time with professor Xavier during the school hours, after school hours he trains the students that live at the mansion in groups of six or eight. though i do admit i do enjoy those training sessions." said the clone quickly as he walked beside the orginal. "there has been a few times lately where he would take off a during the night and wont comeback until the fallowing morning or the evening."

"hmm, it would seem the files are in need of updating." said naruto as he and his clone were about a few feet from the office doors. "show time..."

"uh?" asked the clone only to be thrown across the hall into the lockers a second later.

"you filthly piece of Namikaze shit. I will not stand to be in the same room as you." said naruto sternly and just a little louder then need just to gain the attention of the occupents of the office. as Mystique, and the older memembers of the Xmen appeared in the door way to see Naruto standing over Menma with his boot planted in his throat.

"Mr. Uzumaki release Mr. Namikaze at once!" order Mystique as she played the Princible part rather well.

"tch, whatever." he said as he lifted his foot only to drive it into the clone's side. causing the clone to cry out in pain as his creator gave a cheap shot. turning his gaze to the professor. "better watch who you have for company old man, you never know when they will stab you in the back."

"that would be quite enough, Mr. Uzumaki. I am here to only talk with you and act as a-" was all he could say as naruto cut him off.

"yeah, yeah. you are just wasting your breath. I have sworn on my blood as an Uzumaki that i will kill him. so what you are saying is pointless." said naruto as he began to walk away.

"Mr. Uzumaki, there is no reason to fi-" this time charles was lifted from his wheel chair by the front collar by the young shinobi.

"you want to know my reason? fine, i will tell you why." said the enraged naruto. "my reason why is because that peice of shit's father raped and killed my mother infront of me when i was six!"

like the cold of the frozen tundra, a violently cold breeze ran down everyone's back, at this piece of infomation that was revealed.

"while my mother hid me in an armuar, i was forced to watch as that fucken bastard continued to violate her over and over again, dispit the pleas of my mother for him to stop. once he had sated his disgusting self. he slit her throat just to watch her struggle to keep her blood from flowing in sick pleasure." naruto said as every word that fell from his lips drew the halls colder and colder. "now tell me, what am i, if i let the son of the bastard who did that to my mother to live?"

"the better man." said Xavier shortly only to be thrown to the other side of the hall.

"the better man? ha, say that once they start the blood purge. then who is the better man? a man betrayed one that called him a brother for thirty pieces of silver. now, if people find out their brothers are mutants they will do the same." said naruto as he walk away only to be blocked by the wolverine and storm. "get out of my way or you will be placed in the same spot as that sick fucking shit piece."

while storm stepped aside, logan did not. taken it as a challenge naruto punched the man in the stomach, causing him to heave over at the force behind the fist, that was fallowed by an upper-cut; which caused him to fly into double set doors sending him flying out of the building.

"damn fucken metal head. owe." said naruto as he shuck off the pain in his hand after punching logan. "Ms. Darkholme, i will be heading home... tell the others that if they so much as cause me ANY problems, they will be missing more then just a few teeth."

walking out the doors only to be fallowed by the sound of thunder, which Mystique knew was his teleportion ability. looking over to the beaten form of Menma and seeing Strom helping Xavier back into his chair, though it was saddening to hear the boy's tale, she had to admit the after effects of what has happen were a good constilation prize at seening Xavier, the Wolverine, and this new X-man delt with. sadly she had a job to preform.

"i am terribly sorry, Mr. Xavier. Mr. Uzumaki does have some anger problem dealing toward mr. Namikaze's family for obivious reason. i did warn you that you should have talked to one at a time." said Mystique as she hid a smirk on her face, but the laughter in her eyes were as bright as ever.

"I see that now, i am sorry to cause so much trouble in the little time i have spent here, this afternoon." said Xavier as he took note of Menma slowly getting to his feet. "Mr. Namikaze are you alright?"

"ugh, brused ribs for my self. and i believe a wounded pride and headache for Mr. Logan. ita-ita." said Menma as he held the side where naruto had planted his kick.

"held back to the mansion, i believe we need to get you checked out." said storm as she started to wheel the professor out.

soon the doors opened again to show Logan standing there with twigs and tree leaves in his hair, looking like a hurricane victim.

"not one word Ro, nor you chuck." was the growle from the short canadian.

going through a fit of chuckles and giggles, it was the clone that took it to the next level.

"they cant say anything but i am sure the professor doesnt need to say a word to get the message out." said Menma as he took off running at quicksilver speeds out the door followed by the enraged teacher.

"get back here sunshine, and i just might go easy on you!" yelled logan as he ran as fast as his adamatium skeletion would allow, which was suprisingly fast.

**-Home of the Brotherhood.-**

entering the home of the brotherhood with a wicked grin on his face, naruto couldnt help but complement himself on playing both Xavier and Mystique like a drum. it was all just to easy. after all they were just his pawns as he was theirs.

but still playing his part as a pissed off teen, as Lance made a snide remark which had earned him a black eye as naruto lifted him off the growned.

"remember fuckface. i am faster, stronger, and a hell of a lot smarter than you, Lancelot Jeany Alvers." said naruto as he threw him into the living room as he could hear toad and quicksilver have their fun about learning about Lance's full name.

walking pass the kitchen door as Fred came walking through with arms full of food.

"put that back and wait for dinner like everyone else. if you are hungery, there is a silver bowl full of garden salad, eat that." said the shinobi as he continued to walk pass.

scared shitless, Fred knew better then to argue with naruto, since he could kick everyone's ass. so deciding better to fallow said order was better then not.

after reaching his room he knew that Wanda was behind him.

"what do you want, Angel?" he asked with smirk since he almost feel the blush on her face.

"whats up with you and this additude?" she asked bluntly.

"lets just say i have someone with the same amount of hate on the xmen as you have with your father." he said he shut the door behind him, though not bothering to look at the look on wanda's face.

_**-to be continued-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Date Night**

**and **

**Chicks Dont Dig Gaint Robots.**

_**A/N: harem list please note that this is a multiverse story meaning that once he leaves one universe to the next his lovers will NOT fallow him back to his home demenion.**_

_**also the order of visited worlds is not set so i will be jumping between universes that are listed below so for example; I might go from Xmen:evo to say gundam wing or seed universe then to say avatar before going to another marvel universe or dc.**_

_**Xmen:evo. Naruto/Wanda Menma/Tabitha (BoomBoom)**_

_**Avangers:EMH: Naruto/Wasp**_

_**Thor/the Avangers/Thor2: Amora(based off of the EMH version)**_

_**JLA/JLU: Hawkgirl or Wonder-Woman (might go with hawkgirl since wonderwoman is played to much)**_

_**Avatar: Azula or toph (trouble on these two since bother have that spitfire additude)**_

_**MMPR: Scorpina (if you dont know who that is, than you are all lost to me.)**_

_**Skyrim: pick one Aela, Lydia, or Sarena.**_

_**P-O-P: Farah**_

_**Inuyasha: Kagura**_

_**Guyver: None or maybe an OC (guyver unit user or Zoanoid not sure yet)**_

_**Gundam Seed/Destiny: Cagalli or Stellar (though kinda leaning toward Cagalli for her spit fire addituted.)**_

_**Mass Effect: leave a review on who you want, the one with the most nomination from you the readers will be put in (please know that it is a single pairing.)**_

_**Naruto: Tayuya/Kin/Temari/Sara**_

_**(WEAPONS/POWERS)**_

_**XMEN: EVO: powers listed in Ch. 3, Plus Magma or Sunspot's fire ablity and IceMan's Ice powers.**_

_**Avangers: EMH: Power transfered from Xmen:EVO. **_

_**Thor/Avangers/Thor2: Mjolnir and Gungnir (pre-thor), Ellrihiti and Bani-Jotnar (Pre-/captian america), Mjolnir and Gungnir (the Avangers), and a custom weapon for thor2**_

_**JLA/JLU: Fire/Ice, Spider-man powers; wall crawling, reflexis, Pre-cognition, and Teleportation.**_

_**Avatar: five element bending. (mosty lightning.)**_

_**MMPR: power coins- orignal six-zords and along with weapons. default: Dagger flute and sword of darkness. (Zeo power ranger season. but will wear the green granger suit.) evil side.**_

_**Skyrim: thu'ums and standard magic (fire, Ice, Lightning.), Nordic and stalhrim armor/weapons. (no Enchantments)**_

_**P-O-P: Dagger of time and a fuck load of swords. yeah he will either lose or break them.**_

_**Inuyasha: Sounga, jewel shards, and a demon dragon fang weapon (near the end of arc.)**_

_**Guyver: Guyver Unit (custom).**_

_**Gundam: Gundam Astray core, with liger zero: Jeager, Panzer, and Schneider inspired for armorments and a custom astray Ninja theme for deafult mode:**_

_**Shinobi - Kage: deafult mode, a normal Astray gundam painted black and grey with the sword strapped to it's back, left arm has three retrackable claws, two small hand hand beam guns. stealth use.**_

_**Shinobi - Javelin: Liger Zero - Jeager imspired with a the black, blue and white color theme. it will have the tallgease shoulder thrusters, the F91's jet backpack, the Zeta gundam's leg thrusters, and fore arm thrusters hidden under the a three pannel forearm armor. weapons two beam hand guns and finger beam blades( each finger is a small beam saber when spread out but when held in a hand chop form it becomes a larger beam blade) will be called laser claw. (cant think of anything esle to call it.**_

_**Shinobi - Saber: Liger Zero - Schnieder themed; standard jetpack with two sheilds with folding swords and a semi-auto gun under each sheild connected to each arm, bladed knees, and shoulders(beam blades on shoulders.)**_

_**Shinobi - Armory: Liger Zero - Panzer, head V-crest turns into a single optical targetting scope(gundam 00 ), two heavyarms custom twin barrel gatlin guns, double chest turrets, shoulder, leg, and backpack missle pods(Shoulder 10 X2, Legs 15 X2, and Back 30 X2), and two back shoulder hyper beam cannons that can fuse together like Wing Zero's double barrel beam cannon (Ver2 and Custom's gun)**_

_**Shinobi - Baserker (final mode) jetpack and leg thrusters from S-Javelin, twin shoulder beam cannons from S-Armory, sheild/sword/guns from S-Saber. **_

_**Mass Effect: Cerberus Light Armor with Recon Hood done in gun metal grey and mat black, the Lighting is red/orange, Omni-Armor for Heavy armor. dual Omni-blades (15 inches from the wrist), and two sub-machine gun pistols. **_

_**Naruto: all weapons and powers. gundam armors will be treated like the OOO's driver with the orginal power rangers morpher with a single slot, three coins: a target lock symbol(armory), crossed swords(saber), a kunai(javelin), a sheriken(Kage), and finally three claw marks(Baserker).**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Last time on **_**The Renegade**_**...**

_**as naruto floated in the tank of water, he slowly awoke only to see a girl around his age standing infront of the glass tube looking at him.**_

_**"amazing." she said looking at him in awe. "your awake, but nor vital signs both your heart and brain waves show that you are still in your coma."**_

_**seeing him narrowing his eyes at her, she figured that the boy could unstand what she was saying from reading her lips. which caused her to think on what to say next.**_

_**"you can read my lips and understand what am i saying?" said Viper as she looked at him as she tilted her head to the side.**_

_**"very good, now I would like to know when the procedure will comance." said Madam Hydra as she looked over the young man on the medical table, with a small unnoticible smile on her face.**_

_**"we can begin now, Madam Hydra." said Dr. Frankson as he looked eager to begin the genetic splicing immidatily with the test subject with a wicked smirk that would give Orochimaru a run for his money.**_

_**"then begin." she said coldly, but regretted it when she saw the small tensing in naruto's shoulders. 'i'm sorry Naru-kun, please pull through.']cutting his hand, naruto went through a combonations of hand sighs while the first 4 hand signs were the same as the normal kage bunshin the last three were not. when landing on the final hand seal, naruto called out. "CHITON: KAGE CHI BUNSHIN!(Blood release; shadow blood clone!)"**_

_**standing infront of him was a clone. "alright! hey listen up, you mission is to join the X-men under the name of Menma Namikaze the sworn enemy of me, Naruto uzumaki, our clans are blood fueding clans going back a hundred years, but you and i are sworn enemies since your father killed my mother. you watched as i killed your father as vengence, but do not remember who i am until i say my last name at a later date and time. other than that you will be how we use to acted back in konoha, as the dope and prankster. got it?" said Naruto as he looked at the newly named Menma with a smirk.**_

_**"Aye, Aye bos- err i mean Uzumaki." said Menma with zest before switching to distain as he corrected himself. **_

_**"good, now you keep your look, i on the other hand..." said naruto as he used the DNA of Mystique to chance his hair and eyes color to dark black color. "hey get rid of the whisker marks."**_

_**"I would like to joint the Brotherhood, Ms. Darkhomle or should i say" said naruto as he leaded back in throwing his one arm over the back since his look more like a modern 50s geaser with his black hair slicked back, wearing the black studded leather jacket and crossing his legs, since he was not allowed to smoke on school grounds he settled for sucking on a grape flavored sucker, taking the sucker out and gazing over his mirror band shades. "Mystique?"**_

_**"let this be a lesson, never chose me as your dancing partner if you can't kept up to the beat." said naruto as he began to walk until his blood clone walked up to him with the X-men in tow. "you will only get beaten"**_

_**"like, why should that jerk hate your family, Menma?" asked kitty looking toward the blonde.**_

_**"because about 14 years ago... my father and members of my family killed his family. but the worst was that my father killed his mother... infront of him." said menma with regret. "when i was younger, i thought my father was this all time awesome guy, until about a week or so before coming here, my father was killed. i didnt see the guys face then, but he told me 'vengence of my family will be paid in the blood of the namikaze-trash.' when i asked him who he was or his family, he said the same what this naruto guy did with only one word, 'uzumaki' the vortex or the bloody whirlpool. his family was one of the best users of the sword and all forms of combat. my family on the other hand were not as skilled so we used toxic mist posions to weaken his family then when they were just weak enough, we stuck."**_

_**"this is very troubling, Mr. Uzumaki would seek vengence against you is almost understandable. but if he joins the brotherhood..." he said as he trailed off letting that thought to sink into the other members of the x-men.**_

_**"W-X. personality file status he is a lone and a non-team player. but after the last week of monitoring the subject, the file was only half correct. while he does prefer to be alone most of the time. he does spend most of the time with professor Xavier during the school hours, after school hours he trains the students that live at the mansion in groups of six or eight. though i do admit i do enjoy those training sessions." said the clone quickly as he walked beside the orginal. "there has been a few times lately where he would take off a during the night and wont comeback until the fallowing morning or the evening."**_

_**"while my mother hid me in an armuar, i was forced to watch as that fucken bastard continued to violate her over and over again, dispit the pleas of my mother for him to stop. once he had sated his disgusting self. he slit her throat just to watch her struggle to keep her blood from flowing in sick pleasure." naruto said as every word that fell from his lips drew the halls colder and colder. "now tell me, what am i, if i let the son of the bastard who did that to my mother to live?"**_

_**"the better man." said Xavier shortly only to be thrown to the other side of the hall.**_

_**"the better man? ha, say that once they start the blood purge. then who is the better man? a man betrayed one that called him a brother for thirty pieces of silver. now, if people find out their brothers are mutants they will do the same." said naruto as he walk away only to be blocked by the wolverine and storm. "get out of my way or you will be placed in the same spot as that sick fucking shit piece."**_

_**"this is quite impressive, mr. Uzumaki." she said in a formal tone as she continued her meal.**_

_**"please, call me..." he pause for a dramatic effect as he leaned forward with his hand laced together with his chin resting on them, showing a devious smirk. "**__**Cyclonus.**__**"**_

_**Now...**_

-Location: Astroid M-

"My, this is impressive. so you say this Boy, this Cyclonus is one of the strongest members of the brotherhood. you did very good on finding him Mystique." said the cloaked man into the monitor screen. which displayed Mystique in her Ms. Darkholme persona.

"I wish i could take the credit for that, but he came to me. when i am still in this form. and knew who i was. also, i think is very well informed meaning we have a leak in our group... or he was spying on us for quit some time." Mystique said as she took on a thoughtful look, while the cloaked figure brought a gloved hand up to his chin. "though i think it is the latter since he was at the school for about a week or so before coming to me, i also should mention that Xavier has an enemy of young naruto's on his team of X-men, Menma Namikaze. from what i had gathered on the two it would seem that Naruto and Menma's families have been in a bloodfued since World War 2, or maybe longer. but they have been allies at sometime in history. also they come from a long line of Shinobi or Ninja families."

"can these... _Shinobi_ do anything?" asked the man questioning the word the rolled off his tongue.

"well from what young Naruto has told me, nothing much other then swords play, and stealth the standard things that the ninja do." said the shapeshifter as she looked to the side as to see if the cost is still clear. "but Naruto's mutant powers are amazing. he is just as, if not faster then your son, incredibly strong, his skin could harden to almost steel or diamond like quality, and if he was harmed in any form say like being cut, his wounds will heal at 10x the normal rate. he could stick to any solid surface like that wall crawling spider-brat. he could teleport; sadly he this is not good for stealth mission since he leaves behind a loud thunder like noise, he could phase through wall much like that troublesome girl that Avalanch is dating from the Xmen. thats all we know of so far, he might have more powers that we do not know of yet or has yet to unlock them."

"he would made an excellent warrior, if he joi-" said the man before being cut off by Mystique.

"that would be illivised since Naruto had made it quite clear that if it does not suit his beneifit he will have no part in it or if anyone gets in his way he will kill them." said mystique as she showed him the footage from the hidden cameras in the school and brotherhood house at his combative skills. "I would recomend that He be give his space and solo missions unless absoluty nessary."

"fine, what have you uncovered about this Menma person?"

"while sharing almost the same history as Naruto, he on the other hand was the son of the man who raped and killed Naruto's mother and family members. ironically Menma's father was killed by Naruto himself just before Menma came to Bayville." she said as she read off her written report. "I also found something that could be of concern. Menma Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki have almost the same Mutant powers."

"What? how is that possible?" asked the man as his voice broke with disbelief.

"from what i understand is that Naruto is a mutant yes... but like Xavier's brother. his X-gene was dormant, so instead of going the mystic rout like the Juggarnaut. he went to a terrorist fraction known as Hydra to get Genetic Splicing with a genetic sample of Menma Namikaze. when i asked why he responed. 'Simple to take my enemy's weapons and/or powers and use them against him. after all the greatest humilation is losing to your own power.' although i do not have much interaction with most brotherhood members, Naruto is different than the others, he actually trains himself in his combative art forms, while also seeking me out and discuse trival things, non of which lead me to believe his snooping around for information."

"what things does he ask?"

"mostly teenage things; like places of entertainment or school. but something he would ask about infomation on the Xmen; powers and weaknesses both of personel and the manison defences." said Mystique as she saw the look on the man's face.

"did you ask why he wanted to know about that?"

"actually, yes i have. his responded with a Sun Tzu quote _'Know your enemy and yourself, victory will be at hand, to only know yourself and have victory will lead to defeat. to know neither is to live a life of defeat.' _seeing that his family is based on traditional Shinobi style he take these lessons very seriously. we have had a few scurmishs with Xavier's X-men before, while the other members either had small victories or just plain losses, Naruto has won every battle, and the only draws he had was his battles with Menma, as the only used hand to hand techiques or their swords, rarely did they ever use their powers. other then teleportation or super speeds." mystique said as she played the footed of a few battles of Naruto against Menma.

seeing the epic battles between these two shinobi was amazing every blow made from either their fist or weapons caused miniture shockwaves as they only stayed in forcus for a secound before blurring out of sight, just to appear somewhere else on the battle field for another secound.

"tell me Mystique which is Mr. Uzumaki and the Namikaze boy." said the Man as he watched the two masked figures on the paused screen.

"Naruto in the one in black with the red marking and the demonic looking face mask." said mystique as she brought up a picture of naruto in his Cyclonus outfit.

consisting of an old Shinobi cloths that was completely in back with red jagged strips that looked similiar to screds and tears in the fabric. with black metal armor pieces on the shoulders, arms, and shins. the mask was a lower face mask that had a demonic or animalistic style teeth, for his forehead protector it was a metal plate with two demonic horns on either side with the Kanji; Konton or 'Chaos' between the two horns.

"this is Menma Namikaze."

the next picture was the complete opposit of Cyclonus outfit. being an almost modern shinobi outfit, and being done in a shade of grey with blue bands around the arms, legs, and mid-section of the body. the diffences in maskes were also evadent as the face mask was full piece with breathing slits on either side of the arch section of the mask, the head band was also diffent, since it was a full mask with the metal oval with that had the Kanji; Chitsujo or 'Order' in the middle of the oval shaped metal.

"intresting, tell me Mystique what are those symbols on those headbands mean, my Japanese is not as good as Xavier's."

"On Naruto's headband it says Konton or Chaos and on Menma's it says Chitsujo or Order. but from what naruto has told me, it they both carry the other meaning."

"which is?"

"Hell and heaven, respectivily sir." she said.

"he gets the angel and we get the demon... how fitting." the man said in amuzement at the irony. "anything else?"

"no sir."

"until next time mystique."

"yes sir. Magneto." said Mystique as she cut off conection.

stairing at the black screen Magneto could not help keeping the grin off of his face. "yes, charles. our game is only getting more intresting is it not?"

-Bayville High-

as naruto sat on the roof eating his lunch as he spied on the Xmen that were eating at one of the picknick tables near the tree line with his clone. but know he was not alone on the roof, if the swamp and garbage dump smell was any indecation.

"what the do you want Toad?" he asked as he did not approve of being down wind from the so-called 'Hip' teen.

"yo man, we were... i mean I was wondering, why do you and that blond X-dweeb have the same powers and stuff y'know?" asked the pale teen as he hopped onto the ledge after learning from the past three weeks never to stand up wind from the guy who has a sword hidden on his person. the lesson of many, many paper like cuts.

"sigh, the reason why that fucken piece of shit and i have the same powers is because, it is my business, only Mystique knows becuase i let her know. you guys on the other hand have a very hard time keeping your mouths shut." said Naruto as he stood up from his spot and jumped over the edge, and landing with such grace and ease that he did not even make a sound as he touched the ground.

"no matter how many times i see him do that, it always amazes and scares the shit out of me. yeah..." toad said as he hopped off to find his friends and teammates. "I wonder where sugarcakes is?"

after walking around the school yard, naruto found Wanda sitting with a girl with short black hair and a pink strip dyed bang. Knowing that the girl always hung around that Rogue girl that was crushing on his clone was someting to laugh at since the girl made it obivious a few times, but since the clone was playing his old idiotic self, those signs were just flying over his head.

"hey Angel, how are you this afternoon, classes boring?" said naruto as he wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist, while other would think their were dating because of his actions this was not the case since moving into the brotherhood house, Naruto found he enjoyed joking and teasing Wanda, since he has become slightly protective of her because of her insecurities.

blushing rising to her face because of his actions, wanda stomped on his foot to get his to let go, sadly due to him hardening his skin to that of steel under his cloths it did not work as she had hoped.

"let go of me, you asshole." she said in a growl because he embarassed her infront of what little friends she had at the school.

"ok, ok. No Need to get all pissy." said naruto as he let go of her and raise his hands up in surrender. "so who is your friend? she seems familiar?"

when he said that, the girl; Risty, if he remembered correctly. flinched just barely to be unnoticable, sadly naruto not only seen the flinch but the smell of lilacs and lavander hung in the air. Knowing that each member of the brotherhood's smell.

Toad being a swamp and garbage bin.

Fred was fried chicken and cheese pizza.

Lance smelt like fresh dirt and engine oil.

Pietro had a funny smell of cream and strawberries, to which he wish he had not known becuase of the femine smell.

Wanda's scent was what suited her the most, Cinnimon and Strawberries. knowing that family members somethings shared the same scent.

Mystique maybe able to change her form but her smell never changed. Lilacs and Lavander.

"oh, this is Risty, she came to bayville afew months ago from england somewhere." said Wanda as she gesture from naruto to Risty. "Risty this is Naruto, the guy who moved into the Ms. Darkholme's Brotherhood boarding house.

"Please to Meet you, Naruto." said Risty with enlish accent to which naruto could let was laid on pretty thick. "Wanda has told me so much about you."

"Nothing bad i hope." said Naruto jokingly as he gave a wick to the goth girl.

"nothing bad, unless you had some troubles with the bobbies." said the girl.

"who is Bobby? that Kid form the Xavier's manison?" asked naruto being confused about what the disguised mystique had said.

"No, hehe, a Bobby is a cop." said the girl laughing at the darkhaired boy.

"Oh, nah. i'm to smart to be caught." said naruto as he gave a smile as he looked to the girl. "well i gotta go, later my sweet angel. and see ya later Niku Azakeru (TL; Flesh Mocker, or in this case skin mimic)"

as he got up leaving a confused Wanda and a shock Risty, who under stood him.

-after school-

sitting in the newly cleaned livingroom with a news paper in hand waiting for Mystique to come back along with the other members of the brotherhood. he didnt notice Mystique walking up to him, until she snatched the paper out of his hand.

"how did you know it was me?" she asked with anger showing in her voice.

looking up at her and ignoring the question as he took the paper back and started to read again.

going form annoyed to pissed at being ignored, she was about to ask/demand to answer only for naruto to answer.

"one. that was rude, i was still reading this. two. you maybe able to change your form and voice, but it is your smell that never changes." he said as he contnued to read the newpaper, though he did see the shocked look on her face.

but in a moment complete girlish behavior, forgetting her status as his leader for the small moment in time she asked the question that popped into her mind at this new piece of information. "I don't smell bad, do i?"

slightly suprised by this question, but still answered. "no, your scent is very nice, Lilaces and Lavander."

blushing at this she turned to leave, completely forgetting why she was there to scold him for almost blowing her cover. going to the kitchen to prepare her self a small snack, she walked past Wanda and the other as they entered their 'Secret' base.

"hey Naruto, what you doing?" asked Lance as he dropped himself onto the love seat, while naruto got up and gave his to wanda, while Toad and Fred sat on the long couch, with Pietro leaning against the wall between lance and fred.

"just reading the news paper and checking out the movie times." said naruto as he walked to the window ceil to take a seat.

"hey, which movies are playing?" asked toad as he perked up at that.

"fast and the furious; Tokyo drift and 300 are the only movies playing at the theater." said naruto as he looked that guys, who turned out to be the FnF fans.

"boo yeah! Fast and Furious baby!" said Lance as he did an arm pump with Pietro and the other two nodder their heads, but took notice that Naruto seemed intrested in the latter mover then the former along with his sister.

"so which movies you wanna see?" asked Fred.

"i'll check out 300, since i kinda like histortic movies. What about you, my angel?" said naruto as he earned chuckles from the others with the nickname.

"while i enjoy the Fast and Furious movies, this doesnt have the main guys in it, so may as well see what this 300 is about." she said as she while she showed a dislike for the nickname, she hid the fact she like it when he called her that.

"alright lets go then, both movies start in 30 mins anyway." said Pietro as he sped up to naruto and back to his spot with the newspaper in hand.

as the four guys piled into lance's jeep, Naruto placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder, to which she turned to look at him.

"what is it Nar-" was all that was heard before a loud clap of thunder as Naruto and wanda disappeared.

"the Naruto Express. is loud as ever, y'know." said toad as his pick his ear trying to stop it from ringing.

"yeah, lets get moving lance, i could run faster then this." said Pietro as he tapped Lance's shoulder telling him to get moving.

-with naruto and Wanda-

"-uto?" she said as she found herself a block away from the movie theater.

"nothing just wanted to get here faster then that damn jeep." said naruto as he kept walking.

understanding naruto's impatient behavior, wanda could only silently agree with him. at the ticket booth, naruto paid for both his and wanda's ticket, along with the popcorn and drinks.

during the movie Wanda couldnt help but notice the similairities between Naruto and the character Spartarus. the way they both fought, the way they held themselves amoung others, and the way he mouthed the dailogue as the movie told the story not of the 300 spartan soilders, not of the King leonidas, but it was the story of the prince of sparta, Spartarus.

but what made Wanda think about all these similairities the most was the small speech made just before the prince was killed. but it was not said from the prince or the narrator, it was naruto that spoke that small speech word for word.

"_As i walk through the valley of darkness, beneithe the shadow of death. i seek no gods' protection, i seek no wisdom from on high. I am but a humble man, from humble beginings. I seek not the carnage and pain of war. my name is____SPARTARUS! and all shall know my vengence as i lay it upon you for harming my friends and family."_ came the small whisper form naruto as he watched the ones protraying father leonidas, his friends, his uncle, the one protraying himself on the wide screen become something similiar to a demon hacking and slashing through the persian soilders just before the arrow was periced through the neck.

seeing the look of sorrow on his face as he watched the end of leonidas as he stood up against Xerxes, before a hail of arrows took the lives of all the spartan warriors, save Dilios; who was sent back to sparta to declare war on the persian empire as they killed the king and eldest prince of sparta.

but she also saw the slight bit of joy as Dilios finally told the armies of geace, what the cryptic message from Spartarus before he died.

"the taste of victory is... Persian Fear." said naruto with a hollow smirk, as wanda looked to him wondering how naruto knew so much of this as she knew the highschool was not at the greek history part in class.

after leaving the theater, Naruto took wanda to a small dinner for dinner since he did not feel like cooking at home that night.

"Order what you want, it's on me tonight." said naruto as he looked over the menu.

"kay." she said as she looked from her menu every few seconds seeing that naruto had a far away look on his face as he looked at the menu.

"whatever you wanna ask, say it. you make it to damn obivous." said naruto as he didnt bother looking up from the menu.

taken back by his bluntness and seeing that his normal teasing behavoir gone. she asked quitely.

"is something wrong? you have been kinda out of it since we left the movie theater."

"it's nothing just remembering something form along time ago." said naruto as he laid the menu down to lean back in the table booth. "some things i wish i could forget."

while the last part was but a whisper, wanda could still hear it.

"forget what?"

"Nothing you need to know, unless your are willing to share something from your past." he said as he could see the young woman thinking over on the offer.

"My father, placed me in a mental instution in fear of my powers." said wanda with distain on the word father. "the only person who came to vist was Xavier. saying things like if i controlled my temper or some such bullshit, i would be freed and he would teach me to use my powers. one day i just couldnt take it any more and escaped. a few days later, mystique found me and told me if i joint the brotherhood i would beable to get back at my father."

"then you are a fool." said naruto as he earned himself a vicious glare form the girl. "you are a fool to think by joining the brotherhood you could get revenge on your father. your just playing into their hands, but mostly his, since he is using your anger to work for him. even if you join the Xmen you still be used much the same way, maybe treated better or something, but still being used as thier pawn."

seeing what he was saying was true. she looked to him and asked.

"why did you join?"

"i joined because the Namikaze-trash on the Xmen, why would i join a team were it has someone i want to kill?"

"oh."

"anything else while we wait for our food?"

"could you tell me why you have been feeling... off since the movie?" she asked silently.

"-sigh-, i see you are going to keep asking until i answer, fine. but let me ask you this. do you believe in re-incarnation?" he said as he looked at the girl sitting across from him, to get a slight nod. "ok, Now. as you know re-incarnation is a cycle of life, death, and re-brith. well lets say that Spartarus and I have alot in commen."

"pff, haha. yeah right. you expect me to believe that you are the prince of sparta re-born?" wanda said as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth while trying and failing to keep her laughter hidden.

annoyed with her respounce, but hid the fact he liked her angelic laugh.

"yes, i am. i could tell you a few things that happend in that movie that were changed from what really happend." said naruto as he took a sip of his drink.

"oh?"

"yes, for example. that scene were leonidas threw the spear that cut Xerxes was actualy thrown by me, as i said 'gods dont bleed.'" said naruto as he looked at her. "Leonidas wouldnt be able do that, since his spear was broken in the first battle. also, they forgot to mention that spartarus actually was able to kill the elephants and rhinos by himself, with the persian cleaver and club. but they did a good inturpitation of the beast like form spartarus took on. sadly the forgot that instead of some wolf like beast that they made he out to be, it was actually a minotar that he changed into as it fitted with his name. which was Spartarus or the Spartan Bull."

seeing that everything he had said made some sence. she could help but ask the fallowing.

"so if you are the re-incarnation of the Spartarus, why did you look so sad when watching the movie near the end?"

"how you feel if you watched the retelling of your friend and family being killed off because someone wanted to take your land and enslave your people?" he said as he ate the last of his meal.

-after returning to the brotherhood house.-

naruto stayed up since he was not tired and waited for news form his clone or from Viper, from what he found out earlier that week changed the name of their rogue hydra fraction to the National Espionage Special Tactical-Devision or NEST for short, which was Viper's way of trying to become an indepented peace keepers that answered to no one by themselves, and are willing to kill to their enemies.

sitting back in his comfy chair, to read the newspaper again, he heard a knock on the door. glaring at the door since it was late in the evening by now getting close to early morning. he got up to open the door to greet the person.

"do you know what tim- Ugh." he said as he was tactled to the ground by something short with long dark brown hair. wondering that the hell was going on. until he heard the two words that made his blood run colder then liquid Nitrogen.

"Big Brother!" said the short girl with a wide grin on her face.

"X-23?" asked naruto looking the girl, only to girl a nod. "oh, eheh... AAAAAAAAGH!"

his scream was loud enought that everyone in the upstate area could hear him.

-flashback-

a masked figured was looking at a computer screen with pictures of the residental Xmen, before landing on a picture of Logan. stairing that the picture before two metal claws slashed the five monitors, before escaping the military compound.

-skipping to the Xavior manison yard-

as the figure watched as two of the students going through a training excerise. as the figure had flash backs of her own training to were she trained until she could no long stand.

"am i the only one the misses Wolverine?" asked one of the students as the others began to laugh.

anger growing at the name, she went to observe the occupents of the manison. only for her anger to grow as she saw the students of the mannor having fun. putting her plan into action she began to take members down one by one.

starting with the strongest... Professor X.

moving through the manison taking everyone down until she ment someone she didnt know she would meet.

at the sound of someone crying, Menma looked for the source only to find a girl crying in an empty room, he got closer.

"hey why are you crying, little one?" asked naruto only for the girl to look up at to the one that question only to have a look of shock on her face.

"big brother?" she asked in shock.

being slightly terrified since the only person that called him such was to be back at the hydra base.

"X-23?" asked the slight scared menma.

since both are shock, but it was 23 that recovered first.

"what are you doing here big brother?" she asked looking at him with a glare.

looking around Menma took hold of her wrist as he teleported himself and her to a private area.

"look, i am not the boss" he said since she knew of his self cloning ablity. "the boss sent me hear to do some undercover work, which i should remind you, are mucking up close to two months of work on spying on Weapon X by the way."

hearing that she let out a growl, since she didnt know about this.

"then why isnt big brother here?" she asked.

"tell me what was the first lesson i taught you?"

"never disrespect ramen, it is the food of the gods." she said the same way that he does with just as much flare about the noodle dish.

facepalming at this he re-asked the question.

"i mean tactical lesson." he said with a slight twich of the eye.

"umm, oh. learn both of your enemies and allies. strengths and weaknesses of your allies could be used on them if they turn into your enemies, and vice-versa." she said with a small grin as the blonde clone ruffled the darkskin clone of the wolverine.

"very good, now why are you here?" asked the blonde.

"..."

"23" said Menma in a stern voice.

"to get answers from _him_."

knowing that x23 at a hatred toward logan was understandible since everything that happened to her was based off of him and the weapon x program.

"how many time did i tell it wasnt his fault. remember before Viper-chan took over, she and i tried everything to help you, but her father was the one that ordered the exprements to happen. in the orignal report they wanted to give you that bonding process with out the anesthectic, but when Viper-chan took over she forced them to give you it so you wouldnt feel the pain. besides he is a victim just like you." said menma as he tried to reason with the clone. "he is probly the closest thing you'll have to a father and family."

"b-but, your my big brother!"

"I know little one, but logan is the only person that you have a blood conection with." he said with a smile which seemed to spread on to X23's face aswell. "so what are you gonna do now?"

"i still want to talk with him."

knowing that if she set her mind to something, she was going to do it anyway.

"fine, do you want me there or are you going to take me ou-" he said as he found that she stuck him in the forehead with a small object. "so not cool."

was all he got to say as a 10,000 volts rushed his body, before falling to the floor.

-time skip-

after her small heart felt moment with the person she was base off of, she ran at the sight of the shield helicoptors. tracking the smell of her big brother; Ramen and green tea. until she found a nice victorian style house, walking up to the front door she thought about cuting it down, but when against it since her beloved big brother would not like that.

"i wonder if he has any ramen?" she asked herself (yes, X23 was corrupted by naruto at a young age. Long live Ramen!) as she knocked on the door only to wait a few moments before the door open, showing a tall man with dark black hair and the whisker marks on either side of his face which were missing on the clones face. unable to control her self. "BIG BROTHER!"

_-end flashback-_

after waking up the other members, to all of which rushed down stairs to find their strongest member on the floor with a girl who appeared to be about 15-16 years old straddling him at the waist.

"yo, Naruto. who is the chick?" asked toad, who was slightly jealous of the guy that seemed to have girls floaking to him in waves.

before naruto could answer, X23 spoke up before him.

"I'm Laura Uzumaki." she said making up the name on the spot.

'wow, she is a good liar, if i didnt know any better i swear she had planned that name out before.'

"your his sister or something?" asked Pietro raising a silver eyebrow.

once again before naruto could answer, the newly Named Laura answered once again.

"No, I am his fiancee." she said with a straight face.

"NANI!" yelled naruto as he fainted on the spot.

while everyone was looking at the two with four shock stares and two jealous glares.

"what do you mean fiancee?" asked Mystique with a small edge to her voice.

"well naruto and i grew together, this was after his family was killed. but when we first met, i was... going through my own tough time at home, after meeting him and another. i started to think of them as my older brother and sister, after a few years together, i started to think of naruto as more then just a brother." said laura with blush now forming on her mocha colored skin. "so it was then that i wanted to become his wife... even though it is as his second wife."

"whao-whao, hold the the phone. you are saying that his as another wife?" asked lance as he looked at the knocked out teen.

"yeah, it is the other girl i see as a sister since she has known him the longest." she said like it was another fact of life.

"and your ok, with this?" asked mystique.

"well yeah, Naruto is the last of his family, and due to his family law. which states as the last male of the family he must take on the minimum of 3 to 5 wives to help repopulate his clan." laura said while trying to wake naruto up.

"that lucky son of a bit- i mean son of a gun." said toad before he corrected himself since he saw that look on laura's face plus the growl, that seem familiar to him. (no shit it's logan's glare.)

deciding enough was enough Wanda wanted answers of her own from the down and out uzumaki. she walked over to the two Uzumakis as she leand down to the to the boy's ear and whispered something that caused him to sit up straight with a large grin on his face. while the others wondered what she said, they didnt notice the deep growl and heated glare form laura, since she had heared what was said between the two.

the only clue that they got was the slight mumblings of bikinis and ramen from naruto who's eyes were glazed over, before it vanished when Wanda had smacked him in the back of his head to gain his attention.

"tell me Naruto, what does she mean by your family law?" asked wanda as red bolts of energy started to spark from her eyes as she glared at the dark haired teen.

knowing that there was no way out now thanks to his adopted sister, he gave a dramatic sigh of grief as he stood up dusting his pants.

"the law in my family states, if there but one male left in the family, then that sole heir must take on the minimun of 3 wives, but if the male has a bloodline limit, or is of great skill, or of the main family branch. then he must have the maximum of 6 wives. all in order to bring back the family's noblity." he said as if reading it right off the page. "but since i am the family heir and last remaining member of Uzumaki clan, added together with the mutant gene. i fall in to the former and must take the maximum of 6 wives."

if anyone paid attention they would have seen the glazed over look in mystique's eyes as she fantasized about the Uzumaki heir taking her down the aisle while she wore a snow white strapless dress with a vail tiara with an Uzumaki clan symbol cut from a the reddest ruby surrounded by azur blue sapphires.

Wanda was not doing much better as everyone besides mystique took notice of her overly glazed look as she too saw her self in a gothic white wedding dress with a white funeral like vail covering her face, held by a tiara with red and purple gems that made the uzumaki clan symbol.

while Laura did not know much about weddings or anything similiar, she did know that the guys wore tuxedos, with a long tailed black blazer which looked more like a formal trench coat with a tight collar. (new Dr. Strange outfit. with white decals)

while the girls where fantasizing, naruto was getting irritated with a the glazed over eyes that they had. deciding that enough was enough, naruto began to walk up stairs.

"I'm going to bed." he said as he was about half way up, he stopped and turned around to address the brotherhood members. "call me if there is an emergence, anything else..."

leaving a the unspoken threat sink in among them, it was laura that gained a slightly pale look as she knew from experince that naruto will prank them; as she woke up one time with neon pink hair and clone make up. shivering slightly at the suppressed memory that resurfaced, she was about to ask one of them where she was going to sleep until mystique spoke up.

"Now, Laura. your room is down the hall and is the second door on the right." she said as she started toward her room. "since tomorrow is saterday, we will start our training, and Naruto is in charge."

with a gather of depressed groans from the orignal members, and an excited cheer from Laura as she jumped up and pumping her arm up into the air. while the others looked to her, since they thought naruto's was more like him hunting them down, while laurge thought is was a game of hide and seek.

"hey shorty, why do you like his training? its just him hunting us down like rats." said Pietro as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I always look forward to Big Brother's games of Hide and seek or Tag." laura said with a wide grin on her face. "Besides, from what you told me. he is just playing games with you guys."

"games!?" yelled lance as he looked terrified, since the training they had was terrible turned out to be just games, he didnt want to know what the actual training was. "what is he actual training like?"

seeing Laura's face turn white as snow, was something none of the others like to see.

"when big brother trained back at... home. he used live rounds and explosives. he had a few dozen armed soilders." she said although the number seemed less then what some would expect, since the look on their faces did not seem that scared until what she said next. "he took them all out, with out tripping the alarm. and only a single shot was fired until he got to the last one as they started to group up in pairs after the first few were taken out."

by now the men of the group were completely white, while wanda's eyebrow twitched every so slightly as Mystique let out a throaty chuckle before she continued up stairs. "good night boys, training starts at six in the morning until when naruto thinks you guys have done enough.

-time skip, 5:45 am.-

Naruto stood at the doors of the four young men of the house with a terrifing smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles with a sickening crack. as he slowly opened the door to the shared room of lance and pietro, he soon start to set up he master prank to wake them up. finishing up in their room, he went onto the next while setting up a similiar device.

-5:59:45 am-

now standing in the hall way, naruto was leaning on the staircase banister a long with wanda and laura standing beside him.

"3..." laura said as she looked bored.

"2..." wanda said as she counted confused about what was going on.

"show time girls." said naruto as he clicked a small botton which set two small explosions as four girlish screams occurred as the four came out of their respective rooms, which caused Wanda to burst out in laughter as she saw her brother covered in tar along with pink and yellow feathers, but the look of the others in similiar get ups was just as funny.

"Morning boys, now that you are up. we will being with a 10 mile run, then fallowed by 100 push ups, sit ups, squats, and sucide runs. than after that little warm up, we will being our little game of cat and mice." said naruto as his fangs and claws began to grown to their full length.

the look of fear shown on the five orignal members while Laura gained a fearal grin on her face as she quickly started their work out.

-8 am-

after their work out their muscles burned and ache, but knew the next few hours was going to be hell if the grin on naruto's face was anything to go by.

"alright boys and girls time for the game. now start running." said naruto.

not needed to be told twice, they took off into the forest, waiting a few minutes until naruto cranked his neck to the side, poping the joints.

"ready or not, here i come." said naruto as he became transparent, as the only the flating of the grass could tell anyone who paid attention would see where he was. the only other sign of where naruto was, was the whisleling of the crypt keeper's theme.

-with Toad-

hiding up in a tree, toad was scared shitless.

"oh man, this is wacked yo." said toad as he wiped the sweat from his fore head. "Man, why did i have to wake up in the morning."

after a few moment of silence, Toad felt like was being watched but he couldnt see who was watching him. but then the bone chilling laughter strucked his core as the laughter came from all around him.

"y-yo. t-this a-aint c-c-cool man." said toad as he started to shack as he felt a cold hand gripped the back of her neck. "YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

came the high pitched girl like scream from toad, as naruto threw him down toward the forest floor, after he bounced across the forest floor toad was knocked out after he hit a tree at the end of his little trip.

"one down, five to go." said naruto as he sunk into the ground.

-with QuickSilver.-

speed form bush to boulders and back again. Quicksilver did not like this one bit, he heard toad's cry of terror.

"awe man, this is not good. if father left me in charge, i would be able to skip this bullshit." said quicksilver as he sped behind a large tree.

he knew that naruto did not play around with them once he found them. that alone scared him, since these training excersizes were a lot more tougher then the battle with the X-dweebs. though the 'hide and seek' games were challengeling, it was the sparring matches that he actually ran across the country to stay away from naruto until the end of the day.

"looky, looky. i got the hooky." came from the voice from below Quicksilver, which scared the silver haird teen. than the next thing Quicksilver knew was he was burried up to his neck in top soil as he watched naruto rise up from the ground which caused a small tremor as he arose.

"Sigh- you guys are making this too damn easy." said naruto as he dusted the dirt from his outfit. "now, i know you ditched our lasted sparing sessions. but today... your ass is mine until i say so."

disappearing with a clap of thunder and leaving Quicksilver in the dirt.

"aah~ man this fucking sucks." said pietro as he struggled to get out, but found it to be useless. "just wait until i get out of here then i will make him pay."

-with X-23-

hiding in a shaded tree above the short haird punk themed girl, watching the shadows for the slightest of movements. Laura knew it was only a matter of time before the one she called brother to make his move, and she was not disappointed as she saw what she almost mistook for a bird moving from tree to tree. the next thing she knew her world started to twist and turn beyond the norm, as she found herself standing in a rocky desert wasteland.

turning around a few times to understand why the world changed from a forest to a desert. until she saw her brother standing across from her.

"brother, what is going on?" she asked not knowing that this was his newest ability as she saw her brother change from his normal look into a large demonic like form that stood ten feet tall, looking similiar to the Abomination but it was the blood drentched skin color, and the head of naruto in its hand that terrified her.

the head of her brother with the silent scream of pain forever etched on his face as the blood dripped form the severed neck. with tears flowing she let out the ferial roar as she ran towards the beast clawing at it with every swip of her clawed fist, every kick of her clawed foot. nothing worked only the amused smirk on it's decreptic face.

"awe, is the power useless clone sad, that her oh so lovible brother dead?" asked the beast with a rough and sluggish voice in conadecenting tone, as it continued. "just so you know he screamed like a stuck pig as he begged for his life, right before i ripped his head from his shoulders."

"YOUR LYING!" she yelled back as she continued her sad attemps of attack. "Big Brother will never give up, nor will he beg for his life. he will fight until he has nothing left. Just like i will."

after gain the new found strength, she delivered the final blow toward the beast's heart. until the desert world faded back to the forest of the real world, finding herself laying on the ground curled up, with her knees brought up to her chest, looking up she found her brother standing over her with a small smile on his face.

"you did good, little one." he said as he went to deal with the last member of the brotherhood.

-With Wanda-

walking through the brush, wanda found several members of the brotherhood laying either knocked out, in case of her brother burried up to his neck in solid top soil, or with laura laying up against a tree with a small smile on her face.

seeing that she was all alone, since the begining of the 'game'; she could sense naruto moving around the forest, with power spikes going off in several areas which lead her to where the others where. so when she felt an energy spike appear behind her, scared her.

"ello angel, looks like you are the last." said the disembodied voice of naruto, as it seemed to echoed around the poor girl. "now, what to do with you."

looking around frightfully, not knowing where he might strike form. until she felt a a cold sting of metal against her neck, seeing naruto slowling fade into existance infront of her with a smirk on his face.

"you should learn to feel the living essence around you, not just if i use my powers around you. because i always move." said naruto as he with drew his blade as he left the area.

-time skip to afternoon-

"alright boys and girls." said naruto gaining the attention the others, seeing the bruses on everyone after their spars gave naruto an amused grin as he knew from his past since he was the dead last back in the academy, but after training relentlessly thanks to the newly formed NEST's training he had before his opperation, that they still used from HYDRA's training days. "we are done... for now."

seeing the slightly releaved looks on mostly everyone's face, but the disappionted look on Laura's face seeing that only it was only four hours worth of training, since she was used to the ten hours training for her 'light' training, so it was not something see was used to at all.

"laura, before you even ask. they have not had the condintioning that we are used to. so now our training is not as extrem as it usually is. so train on your own time." naruto stated as he told her the reason behind the short training session. "so relax, becuase i asked Mystique if we could go to nervada -"

"alright vegas here we come!" cheered Lance and Pietro at the thought of casino jumping.

annoyed at their rude behavior, gained an evil look at the true reason.

"im sorry to tell ya boys, but we are not going for vegas, it is for the desert training. for one full week, 12 hours a day, no days off." said naruto seeing all the blood rush from their faces, while seeing the star struck eyes from laura as she remembered the so called holiday training, her smile only grew as naruto continued. "you will be wearing wieghts, you will be going on longer runs, amoung other survivial training."

"um, big brother... we will be doing a complete survivial training?" asked luara as she saw the look naruto her, which ment yes they would.

"you better believe it, what that means for the rest of you... you will be hunting for your own food, searching for your own water supply, and finding or making your own shelter for that week. also no power allowed." said naruto seeing the looks of terror sweeping across the group. "failure to comply will be met with extrem punishment."

walking up to Pietro and jabing a finger into his chest. "and that means No Whining to your daddy like some spoiled princess after she breaks a nail. do you get me?"

"sir, yes sir." they all sounded off.

"I can't hear you!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" they yelled as naruto had a small grin.

"I still can't hear you!"

"SIR! YES! SIR!"

-time skip one full week later-

after a week in the desert, naruto could proudly say that the brotherhood members could now actually stand and fight equally with the Xmen. but he was suprised to see that after three days of being in the desert that they started to work together, while he and laura stood and watched them. knowing that the two sibblings that once would try and kill the other, putting past actions behind them to work together was what naruto could say was what he wanted to see.

now approching dusk, the others turned in early for the night, suffering form exhustion after hiking across state back home.

"sleep well boys and and girls, because tomorrow we are starting training again." said naruto as his grin was threating to split his face in two as he heard the painful groans form the teens as they crashed in the livining room since they were to tired to even clime up the stairs to their rooms.

-next day after wolverine's adducation.-

after a D-R training simulation, Menma and the other Xmen where having a tough time keeping up with level of difficulty that was set by Xavier. which left Menma aka Ventus, Cyclopus, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Jean, Shadowcat, and Magma.

"fuck, fuck, fuck!" yelled Ventus as he jumped and ported from cliff to cliff dodging painballs. "scott you asshole! why me?!"

after a small expolsion and seeing the others being marked by the orange paint, much to his inner amusement.

"well... this is just prime." said Menma as he figured out he was the last one standing. "oh, fuck this shit."

porting behind simulated Magneto, while shifting his soft skin to the hard metalic skin. driving his hand through the chest of the dummy, with a unnoticible dark grin on his face. lifting his arm up with the robotic dummy still skewed on his arm.

"finish him!" he yelled as a large elector-barrier pulsed around his arm causing the dummy to spilt into multiple pieces that flew every where. "flawless victory!"

then over the intercom the voice of Xavier was heard.

"this is not for fun and games Memna, you need to take this seriously." said the irreated professor.

-z-z-z-

"of all the members of the team, it was Menma that was only able to pull victory." said Xavier as he sent a small glare to the others, but settled on Menma. " and you menma, you Immuturity could not only put you in danger, but your teammates as well. i admit, you may have completed the goal of the simulation, but not in the way that was asked of you, what if Magneto was able to control your Metallic skin, or that sword on your back and killed you?"

"i would like to see that happen, you know i have a healing factor that is the same if not greater then Logan's." said Menma glaring at the professor, while dropping the mask of a fool, which suprised most of the memebers of the team. "besides, i am a shinobi, i do stealth missions NOT frontal assult missions. thats Princess Bitchy and Bazuka Eye Joe's job. not mine."

this earned glares from Jean and Scott as Menma jerked his thumb towards the elder pair.

"Hey, you got a problem then say it." said Scott as he walked up to Menma and grabbed the collar of his shinobi outift, while glaring down at the blonde.

"Yeah, i got a problem." said Menma as he took the offending limb and flipped scott on to his back. "my problem is that, i am starting to see Naruto's point in the whole affair from what Mangeto had said back on that Astriod, and what the Mr. X here as been spewing out like the holy bible bullshit. if anything all i am seeing is a bunch of kids wanting to play superhero, but are to damn afraid to admit that they just might be wrong."

this earned gasps from all present even Xavier was suprised by Menma's outbrust. but Menma continued his rant.

"at first i thought the Xmen were all cool and epic, saving everyone they can, but all i see now is that you, all of you are too damn afriad to go that extra step in order to protect what you all care about. while i dont, nor does Naruto... sure he may have killed my father because of what he did to his mother, i dont fault him for that. if it was not for the fact that naruto wants my head on a pike, i would have joined the brotherhood." said menma as they saw ice slowly forming on his arms up to his shoulders. giving his skin a whitish blue frost-like color.

"then i guess i should mention i am adding more members to our ranks." said Xavier as the door at the end of the room open showing the brotherhood members, along with Naruto and Laura to walk toward the Xmen.

"Namikaze." said Naruto with distain but gave a small nod of acknowedgement.

"Uzumaki." Menma said giving a slightly more welcomed greeting.

"Lets get some things straight, I am only doing this because i'm being paid to by him." said Naruto as his pointed toward Xavier. "if it where anyother day, i would kill you."

upon hearing this the other members of the xmen looked toward their leader and back to the appointed leader of the brotherhood.

"Lastig(troublesome), if two ninja were not enough, first we had the knucklehead Ninja, now we have Mr. Psycho-kill'em-all-Ninja." said Kurt as he threw his arms up but then started to sulk as he mumbled out. "we are all gonna die."

ignoring the german mutant and his ramblings, naruto turned to Xavier.

"what is our mission." he said, before he added. "No story, just a quick fact summary and objective."

"sigh-, one of our members has been captured by Magneto, and since the brotherhood is no longer associated with him, i hired you to help and retrieve him." said Xavier as he took noticed Naruto's lack of emotion as he kept a perfectly blank face. "i believe at in order the rescue our teammate we would have to work together in order succeed in this mission."

"fine, but i will take: Namikaze and Talon." said Naruto as he gestured to Menma and Laura.

"why him and any of us?" asked Spyke as he felt insulted until he felt cold steel against his neck from behind, quickly turning around he saw Naruto's sword being held in place by Menma's own sword, just a few milimeters from back of his neck.

porting back to where he was standing in front of the professor, he looked lazily over to evan, who saw the dark red eyes glaring at him from behind Naruto's demonic like mask.

"the reason is Menma has Shinobi training due to his family, and i trained Laura here personally for a few years. does that answer your question." said naruto as he still held his sword at the ready.

"what proof do we have that you will not like, stab him in the back, uh?" asked kitty as she sent a slight glare to the traditional dressed ninja, but her question was answered by Menma.

"He wont, he sees that as an act of a coward, and it would shame him if he did so, plus for now we are temporary allies." said menma as he turned from Kitty to Naruto. "but i will ask for a blood oath and i shall return favor."

"if it shall prove my honesty, than i shall agree to your request. Namikaze." said naruto as he cut his hand and spilt some blood on to the metal floor, this Caused Menma to copy his actions as they both shock their bleeding hands.

confusing and disgusting both the Xmen and the brotherhood, it was Laura that carified the reason behind this.

"Naruto will not risk being dishonored now that he cut his hand and made a blood oath, naruto is oath bound not to dishonor menma in any future battle until the oath has been fulfilled. like Naruto, Menma as done the same as a sign of good faith between the two, much like the samurai, these two will honor thier respective oaths until one decides to betray the other or if the oath has ran its corse." said Laura as many looked at her, but also reconised her from her little stun a while back.

"Remeber this Namikaze, once we are done with this... packed, I shall bring vengance down upon you in the name of the Uzumaki clan." said Naruto as his hand the gripped Menma's slowly began to steam against Menma's ice covered limb.

"and I shall be waiting, Uzumaki." said menma as the small battle between fire and ice swirled around their hands.

**-time skip new york city downtown.-**

after being lead towards the center of New York City, the X-men and the brotherhood, stood side by side against a giant mutant hunting robot, known as the Sentinel.

"Ventus go High! Talon go Low!" yelled Naruto as he ran up the side of a building, while Menma ported to high above the city's building and began to free fall with his sword in a downward slashing motion, and Laura ran at the back of the legs to cut open the pistent that acts as the Achilles tendent.

as naruto leaped off of the building's wall towards the chest of the Sentinel, and with a warcry naruto's skin changed into the ash black biotic-metal, that allowed Menma to slash through the right shoulder of the sentinal, as laura ripped the pistent out with her claws.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!" naruto roared as he began to tunnal through the chest of the sentinel, as he twisted and turned his body to tear the metal shell of the giant robot apart.

after landing on the street, feeling the exhaustion from after the battle between the X-men and the brother against the Sentinel.

"so um, i guess we did it uh?" asked Toad as he looked to see the large robot that now had only one arm, a large hole in it's chest, and the legs shredded beyond repair. "that was kinda -"

"Dont you dare finish that toad!" yelled naruto as he struggled to get to his feet.

"what? all i was gonna say was it was kinda easy." said the unhygenic teen, only for every one to look terrify toward him. "what is there something on my face?"

trying to whip something that he thought was on his face, only to stop when three large tremors, fearfully turning around to see three sentinals land behind him.

"Toad, if we live through this i am asking naruto train you pasty ass into the ground for the next six months!" said Lance as he started to use his powers trying to cause the large robot to stumble.

"No need to ask i was gonna do it anyway." said naruto as he, Laura, and menma struggled to get their second wind.

as the sentinels look down on the mutant teens, that gathered into their respective groups, while Naruto, menma, and laura stood between the two groups.

**"Scanning... Mutant Subject - Cyclonus. powers: sonic speeds, super human strength, biotic metal skin, and fire manipulation. threat level extreme."** said the sentinel that stood closer to the group.

**"scanning... Mutant Subject - Weapon X Clone - 23. Powers: Adamantium skeleton, Adamantium claws; two in both wrist and one in each foot, and Healing factor. threat level high."** said the sentinel on the left.

**"scanning... mutant subject... Eeeerrrror, programing error detected... system re-calibration... complete. Mutant DNA of subject is 99.95% match to subject Cyclonus... conculsion subject is either a clone or blood relative. powers: Sonic speed, super human strength, biotic metal, and Ice Manipulation. Threat level Extreme."** said the last remaining sentinel.

'shit, fucking walking piles of scrap, are really ruining my plans.' these were the thoughts that raced through naruto's mind, as he started to create several back up plans now that the possiblity of people guessing that naruto and menma are the same person. 'guess i have to ask Viper-chan for help now. kuso.'

as naruto ripped off the oni mask that hide his identity, this caused Menma to fallow his creator as he took off his shinobi mask.

-change scene-

"This is Dave Beck for Chanel 6, reporting live from what appears to be a giant robot attacking a group of super powered individuals in downtown New York." said the reporter form a helicoptor, as the cameraman focused in on Naruto, menma and Laura, who had on apair of black goggles similiar to Naruto's before he started his inter-demenional journey.

-back on the street-

"listen up X-men, you take the one on the left, brotherhood; the one on the right!" yelled naruto as his body slowly became a living being of fire. "Namikaze, Talon. you're with me."

"right behind you big brother." said laura as she unsheathed her claws.

"tch, whatever. lets put this fucker on ice." said Menma as an ice coffen covered his body and shattered revealing Menma standing their looking like Iceman but the differences being that Menma had what looked like plates of ice looking like armor over his outfit.

-time skip-

after the destruction of the first two sentinels, leaving the one that naruto, laura, and his clone were fighting.

"Hi-Mi-Lo!" yelled naruto as he ran up a wall.

"Low-Cutter" yelled Laura as she cut the Sentinel's right leg off at the knee joint.

"Mid-Slasher" roared Menma as he cut the right arm off at the mid bicep.

"High-Ripper" said naruto in a cold tone as he jumped off the wall, preforming a flip while doing so, as he reached his arms above his head and started to spin around and around, as his flame covered body started to drill into the Sentinel from the back of the neck to it's front.

landing on the street in a kneeling position, letting the flames slowly die out. naruto stood up, his dark hair being blown in the wind. he turned around as he was greeted by laura as she gave naruto a small smirk. while Menma gave a slightlist of nods which was unseen by anyone but him and laura. the look on naruto's face changed from relaxed to slight fear as he saw the sentinel's left arm raise up aim toward Menma, shooting the Green globs that would have incased Menma if not for the fact naruto quickly pushed Menma out of the way.

"No one kills you, but me." said naruto as he was slowly being incased in the green slime.

as the green slugde harden, it showed naruto standing in stance with his arms crossed with his head down, giving a cool and bored look with a cocky smirk on his face.

this shocked mostly everyone that Naruto saved Menma, knowing the anger that he had shown towards him. it was in the few seconds that fallowed that Menma got his orders for his creator.

'contact Viper-chan, forge documents saying you're my brother, and that your father stole you when the Namikaze attacked the Uzumaki. attain more powers, and i await your return.'

was the telepathic message from naruto to menma.

"everyone fall back. NOW!" yelled menma as he ordered everyone to retreat. to which they did.

-Xavier's Mansion-

upon returning to the X-Mansion, everyone was terrified to see that all that remained was nothing but ruins of the mansion.

"talk about a complete makeover." commented Toad only to be hit in the back of the head by Laura with a stern look on her face.

"shut it toad." said the feral clone.

"oh, i hope everyone is ok." said Kitty as she had a fearful look on her face.

after they landed they were greeted by the residents of the instatute. as menma raced over to Tabitha, picking her up in his arms.

"are you alright Tabby-chan?" asked the worried Blonde Clone as held her still.

"sure if you mean surviving something that looked like that then, yes i am alright." she said with sarcasim and a slight glare.

"as long as your still alive." said menma as he gave tabitha a kiss on the cheek.

but their moment was not to last as they saw Scott pick the Professor up from his wheel chair, only to be thrown to the ground. but what shocked everyone was when the professor slowly stood up laughing his laugh until it became more femine, as Xavier morphed into Mystique.

"great, like this could get any better" Menma said sarcasitcly, as police vechicals and SWAT vans started to pull into the front yard. "Me and my big mouth. Everyone Scramble!"

everyone started to find someway to retreat, this lead Menma into driving a cop car with Jean, Kitty, Tabitha in the back with Bobby lying on his back on their laps, and Kurt in the front.

"Hey, Menma. Not to point out ze obivious, but there iz a road block ahead!" yelled Kurt, only for Menma to turn his head to look at the blue fur Mutant. "Kurt, remind me what is your power?"

this confused everyone in the vechical at how he said the question as if was so obivious to them, only for kurt to facepalm, and done a string of german curses.

"teleporting, but i dont know if i could port something this big." said kurt.

"better late then never!" yelled Menma as they only had a few yards until they would hit the blockade.

"Im Namen des Vater, des Sohnes, und des Heilgen Geistes!" was Kurt's small prayer as he ported the police car to the other side of the blockade. "Danke, Herr Der Allmachtige!"

"we aint out of the woods yet, buddy." said Menma as he held the petal to the metal, and drove off into the distance.

**-END-**

**sorry fot the late update; work and personal life has been... troublesome. will try to update sooner.**


	5. IMPORAN ANNOUNEMET!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Hello FanFic Readers! its time for me to answer my review questions. please know i will answer any and all questions relating to my story, and i am sadden to say that some of you, i would love nothing more then to answer all your questions (Cough-Kaiju-Cough-Rinnegan-Cough), but you ladies and gents are marked as guest so i am unable to send a PM to you answering your reviews. so the deadline is Thursday June 19 2014. the answers to your reviews will be posted either on friday 20 or saturday 21.**

**so start the reviews! **

**and for Kaiju Rinnegan**

**1) While i agree for Tali, i also would like to see who else the readers would like to have, i am limiting it down to those with combative ablities, so Aria and other that like her will not be used. (normady crew)**

**2) it would have to be one or the other. (i have trouble writing harems and i will confuse them with the dialog. sorry)**

**3.0) Wasp WAS in a relationship with hank but when season 2 started he kind of went (coo coo for coco puffs), also while she still does have feelings for him, it has before glass like between them since hank as became the hornet or Yellowjacket (same thing if you ask me), as for how am i having naruto in the mix, well i would have to rewatch season 2 again to find a good place to put him in.**

**3.5) i cant use She-hulk since i know next to nothing about her, other than she is the female hulk but only the size of a normal sized man of 6 feet or so. and my marvel knowledge is limited since i grew up watching the old old cartoons of them like spiderman, amazing, and unlimited spiderman, along with the hulk, F4, and Ironman. so while i would spend hours researching her or any other female hero, i just cant do that with how my life is set up as of right now. who knows if i have time i might just do a xover strictly for that pairing.**

**4) Now, you asked why none of Naruto's love intrests will not be fallowing him. it is because of the Claw of Animus, it will only work for an Uzumaki, no exceptions, but it also goes with the fact i can not write a harem dialog for more then 3 or 4 women. it will confuse me as i write since i tend to act out the dialog and scenes, as a form of brainstroming. (thats why my battles are epic as fuck, now bow and praise my awesomeness... ness.)**

**also if this answers your questions or if you still have more, send me a PM and i will get back to you. or you'll have to wait until june 20 or 21.**

**Megatronus**

**out-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding the Eye**

**and**

**Meeting the Ancestor.**

**Hello Ladies and gentlemen! i am your Host for the evening. Now i would like to tell you that on June 26 was my birthday so i was not writing. but do not fear i will get back to the stone work, once i get brainstruck. though most of the great ideas i have are for the other arcs that i have ready to work on.**

**also i feel the need to tell you all that this, that in this story Naruto will be Vengefull, Manipulitive, and will bring Konoha to its knees. i will have afew chapters before Naruto goes back to Konoha, to explain why.**

**Now this is the Second last chapter for the Xmen-EVO universe. before i jump to the next one. **

**hint: do you know what time it is?**

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Last time on The Renegade...

_"i would like to see that happen, you know i have a healing factor that is the same if not greater then Logan's." said Menma glaring at the professor, while dropping the mask of a fool, which suprised most of the memebers of the team. "besides, i am a shinobi, i do stealth missions NOT frontal assult missions. thats Princess Bitchy and Bazuka Eye Joe's job. not mine."_

_this earned glares from Jean and Scott as Menma jerked his thumb towards the elder pair._

_"Hey, you got a problem then say it." said Scott as he walked up to Menma and grabbed the collar of his shinobi outift, while glaring down at the blonde._

_"Yeah, i got a problem." said Menma as he took the offending limb and flipped scott on to his back. "my problem is that, i am starting to see Naruto's point in the whole affair from what Mangeto had said back on that Astriod, and what the Mr. X here as been spewing out like the holy bible bullshit. if anything all i am seeing is a bunch of kids wanting to play superhero, but are to damn afraid to admit that they just might be wrong."_

_this earned gasps from all present even Xavier was suprised by Menma's outbrust. but Menma continued his rant._

_"at first i thought the Xmen were all cool and epic, saving everyone they can, but all i see now is that you, all of you are too damn afriad to go that extra step in order to protect what you all care about. while i dont, nor does Naruto... sure he may have killed my father because of what he did to his mother, i dont fault him for that. if it was not for the fact that naruto wants my head on a pike, i would have joined the brotherhood." said menma as they saw ice slowly forming on his arms up to his shoulders. giving his skin a whitish blue frost-like color._

_"then i guess i should mention i am adding more members to our ranks." said Xavier as the door at the end of the room open showing the brotherhood members, along with Naruto and Laura to walk toward the Xmen._

_"Namikaze." said Naruto with distain but gave a small nod of acknowedgement._

_"Uzumaki." Menma said giving a slightly more welcomed greeting._

_"Lets get some things straight, I am only doing this because i'm being paid to by him." said Naruto as his pointed toward Xavier. "if it where anyother day, i would kill you."_

_**ZZZZZZ**_

_as naruto leaped off of the building's wall towards the chest of the Sentinel, and with a warcry naruto's skin changed into the ash black biotic-metal, that allowed Menma to slash through the right shoulder of the sentinal, as laura ripped the pistent out with her claws._

_"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!" naruto roared as he began to tunnal through the chest of the sentinel, as he twisted and turned his body to tear the metal shell of the giant robot apart._

_**ZZZZZZ**_

_as the sentinels look down on the mutant teens, that gathered into their respective groups, while Naruto, menma, and laura stood between the two groups._

_**"Scanning... Mutant Subject - Cyclonus. powers: sonic speeds, super human strength, biotic metal skin, and fire manipulation. threat level extreme."**__ said the sentinel that stood closer to the group._

_**"scanning... Mutant Subject - Weapon X Clone - 23. Powers: Adamantium skeleton, Adamantium claws; two in both wrist and one in each foot, and Healing factor. threat level high."**__ said the sentinel on the left._

_**"scanning... mutant subject... Eeeerrrror, programing error detected... system re-calibration... complete. Mutant DNA of subject is 99.95% match to subject Cyclonus... conculsion subject is either a clone or blood relative. powers: Sonic speed, super human strength, biotic metal, and Ice Manipulation. Threat level Extreme."**__ said the last remaining sentinel._

_**ZZZZZZ**_

_"Hi-Mi-Lo!" yelled naruto as he ran up a wall._

_"Low-Cutter" yelled Laura as she cut the Sentinel's right leg off at the knee joint._

_"Mid-Slasher" roared Menma as he cut the right arm off at the mid bicep._

_"High-Ripper" said naruto in a cold tone as he jumped off the wall, preforming a flip while doing so, as he reached his arms above his head and started to spin around and around, as his flame covered body started to drill into the Sentinel from the back of the neck to it's front._

_landing on the street in a kneeling position, letting the flames slowly die out. naruto stood up, his dark hair being blown in the wind. he turned around as he was greeted by laura as she gave naruto a small smirk. while Menma gave a slightlist of nods which was unseen by anyone but him and laura. the look on naruto's face changed from relaxed to slight fear as he saw the sentinel's left arm raise up aim toward Menma, shooting the Green globs that would have incased Menma if not for the fact naruto quickly pushed Menma out of the way._

_"No one kills you, but me." said naruto as he was slowly being incased in the green slime._

**Now on with the show...**

"You know Foxy, you looked sexy the way the camera makes you on tv." said Tabitha as she watched the News with Naruto, Luara, and Menma fighting the sentinel on the News.

"Sigh-, Tabby-chan. try to keep a low profile will ya?" aske Menma as he grabbed a few boxes of wagonwheels(love those circular chocolate covered gram cracker marshmellos; pocky is a second.), a jug of milk, and lots of instant ramen cups. "I wonder how Logan and Rogue are doing?"

his answer was in a form of multiple gun shots and the helicoptors flying over the tree tops.

"Tabby-chan, time to go." said naruto as he grabbed on to her shoulder.

"but i aint done yet!" she said as she was gathering snacks for the other, which happen to be several bags of chips and bottles of pop and other soft drinks.

"No time." he said as he and tabitha desolved into dust as he teleported to the cave.

-cave-

"hey guys!" said Menma as he tabitha appeared before the group.

"Ssssh, Storm and Beast are on." said Jean.

"But"

"ssh"

"... fuck it." mubbled Menma as he was really starting to hate that red haired bitch, taking a deep breath. "LOGAN AND ROGUE ARE BEING CHASED BY THREE HELICOPTORS!"

"What? why didnt you say so before?!" asked scott as the other started to get ready. his answer was Menma pointing to Jean.

"does the fact Miss Bitchy here told me to SSSH mean nothing?" said Menma with sarcasm. "man maybe i should just join the brotherhood, hell even Uzumaki gives more respect than you cocksuckers."

while the glares ment little to the clone, it was what happend next that made many wonder.

"seriously, i have more combat exprience then all of you guys, and yet when it comes to the most simplest of warnings, it automatically gets marked as a Rooky's mistake. Jean here is a damn telepath she could just make the soliders think they did not see us. did she? nooo, mostly everyone here has powers that could kill or just miam them but do we use them? no. I swear, once this is over and done with, i am joining the brotherhood, or maybe even magneto's group." said Menma as the others looked at him with fear, since they knew he gave Logan troubles when they are in a spar, if he joined either of their enemies, they will not stand a chance.

"what makes you think that Naruto will forgive you?" asked Jean as she tried to read his mind but kept getting blocked, this scared her since the first time she tried to read his mind she was met with the feeling of dread and malice.

"try and read my mind again, and i promise you, the next time it will be you last." said menma as glared at the telepath. "and as for Naruto, who knows if he will or not. if he does then great, if not looks like i am stuck with Magneto."

this didnt sit well with the others, but it was mostly scott that didnt like his talk.

"then why dont you leave?" asked scott heatedly.

"because, if i did, the two of you," he said pointing to him and jean. "will get the others killed with your amuture ideas of herowism, to be honest i feel like i am a babysitter here."

just before Scott could make his retort, Rogue and Logan road in on his motorcycle. which lead to logan leaving them behind.

"see, this is what i am talking about. i agreed with logan, but it is your damn Boy-cocksucking-scout additude that will get everyone here killed." said menma as he looked to the helicoptors. "watch and learn."

before anyone could stop him he was already in the air with a glowing ball of energy in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" Menma roared as the small ball of energy ripped the tail of each helicoptor as he ported between the three airial vechicals, before porting back into the cave. "now that is how you do the damn job, i may have not killed them. but they are no longer a threat. now get your asses to the stealth jet. NOW!"

-30 minutes later-

"Foxy, how did you do that glowing ball thingy?" asked tabitha as she leaned on to Menma's shoulder.

"that was my father's attack, i read the jutsu scorlls left behind, that was one of a few attacks i need to learn, but the rasengan is not a complete jutsu just a bastardise version; it is only half way. my father wanted to learn how to mix an element into the attack, so far no such luck." said Menma as he stocked Tabitha's hair as she started to fall asleep on his shoulder. while discreatly absorbing her powers, he may have felt guilty doing so, but orders were orders. looking around he knew he had to get that telepathic ablity, the one his creator had was a weak version of mental suggestion. his answer was sitting just a few feet ahead of him. the unnoticible smirk on his face only grew slightly as he just had to wait until they are all asleep.

-meeting up with the brotherhood-

"so why are you coming along again?" asked menma as he saw the blush on. Wanda's face as she struggled to answer him.

"because our teammates have been captured and to only way to get them is to work together with you." said Mystique as she glared at the blonde ninja.

"alrighty than." said menma as he hoped up from his spot on the ground. "lets do this. off we go to get the brats and who knows, i might get something out of this."

-with naruto-

'hmm... just a little while longer it would seem, lets see... that spyke kid is still out cold, and Blub is still in that green stuff... what to do... oh that is perfect.' thought naruto as he slowly phased out of the green ooze that held him in place.

after morphing into one of the gaurds, naruto took the liberity to find the data base for whole base, after finding the massive computer system that held many classified files, ranging from brith cerificates and social insurence numbers to Death cerificates and bank accounts. to which his grin grew in size as he started syphone fundings from the goverment into his personal bank account, along with forging false information, on his orgins; place of birth, date of brith, parents, so on and so forth. until every possible way to trace naruto or his clone was now truly impossible.

Birth Name: Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto

place of birth: Kyoto, Japan.

Date of Birth: October 10, 1989, 9:00 PM.

Parents: Mother: Uzumaki, Kushina H.

Father: Namikaze, Minato K.

Sibbling(s): Uzumaki Namikaze, Menma.

SIN: 009 531 702

Bank Account: 900, 504, 207, 810.09

Birth Name: Uzumaki Namikaze, Menma

place of birth: Kyoto, Japan.

Date of Birth: October 10, 1989, 9:09 PM.

Parents: Mother: Uzumaki, Kushina H.

Father: Namikaze, Minato K.

Sibbling(s): Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto.

SIN: 009 531 801

Bank Account: 900, 504, 207, 810.09

"there that should make it so that naruto and menma uzumaki namikaze exist as brothers, should stop that blasted old man go snooping around." said the former blonde as he left the room back to where he had awaken, only to hear the alarms going off. "i swear, it had to be either that Ice-baka or that blasted bone user... scratch that, it was the ice baka."

as he watched the girl that lance was dating rush out of a closed door with the Icebaka. tell tale signs that plan A and B went south at that moment. deciding that he disguise would be useful for a laugh,

"Hault!" said the solider(naruto) as he pointed the gun towards Kitty and Bobby who went stiff at the sight of the weapon. "you better tell me, why you kids are doing here?"

seeing that no answer came, naruto mental shock his head as he morphed back into his true form. (his dark haired form)

"you know, if it was Namikaze that i came across he would have tried to kill me." said naruto as he went down the hall toward the holding cells.

"how did you- what did you- rrrraah never mind what are you doing here?" asked the slightly annoyed Shadowcat.

"in order of your questions; I have the same power as you, i just chose to see what these fools have to offer, and sadly i am disappointed with such basic stuff for a place of such controversy, is nothing more then a closed off miltitary installation for advanced bio and technological weapons." said naruto as he lead the group to the cell quarters. "I think it should be wise if you two get out as soon as you can. i have some... business to attend to."

this caused the Cryomancer to ask the dark haired ninja. "Where are you going?"

"the man in charge of this facility is the same man, who is hunting down the hulk. he just plans to use us as genetic weapons to fight the creature... to bad for him, he has out lived his usefulness." said naruto as he phased into the floor, but only his head was left above. "tell namikaze, i shall see him again."

"you know the defrence between you and him while using that power?"leaving the two behind, it was Bobby that broke the silence as he turned to Kitty, who had a questionable look on her face. "He makes it look good."

getting a smack to the back of his head from said mutant, all he could hear from her was a string of curses and swears directed towards the dark haird ninja.

-General Office-

"damn those genetic freaks, if only if had enough time to clone them or something, then i would have the force and power need to take down that infernal green monster." said elderly man with some weight around his mid section.

"oh, i wouldnt have to worry Mr. Ross. after all, the National Espionage Special Tactical-Deveision or NEST for short has had their eye on you for quite some time. besides you had dealing with us before." said naruto as he stood at the door way with his arms crossed, as he suprised the old man.

"What is the Blazing hell are you doing here, freak." said the general. " and what do you mean dealings? i have not delt with anyone or any group known as NEST."

"oh? how rude of me, i forgot to add that..." said naruto as he saw the look of confusion writing across the old solider's face. giving an annoyed sigh he gace the old man the answer he needed. "We were the HYDRA's Elite Bio-Engeneired Assassins. since we have cut ties with HYDRA, we thought we should become something a kin to SHIELD, AIM, HAMMER, and SWORD. but all doesnt matter now."

"it doesnt?" asked the Confused Mr. Ross as he did not know why this... this child was even talking right now.

"yes, you see i have orders, and my orders are simple. those that know of NEST must not live to tell about it." said the shinobi as other clones ran through out the facility setting C4 explosives and other bombs ready to blow. but the look on the mans face changed from confusion to out right anger upon figuring out what naruto ment. "i am simply fallowing orders."

as he said as he gave a lazy shrug as he gained the memories of his clones showing that everything was set and ready.

"Now wait a goddamn minute here. i had no idea what NEST was until you told me, so why kill me?!" asked the enraged man.

"simple, i was bored. oh, how fast can you make it to the closest exit?" asked the ninja as if it was nothing important.

"three minutes at most."

"could you make it in under 10 seconds?" asked naruto as he disappeared in a loud thunderous clap that shook the office, leaving behind a frantic General Ross, as he tired to make it to the exit before the whole building came down.

-with naruto-

Naruto stood on top of a cliff top over looking Area 51 as he watched the Xmen leave with thier stealth jet, he took notice of Mystique's loathing snear that was on her face as she watched Cyclops leave her behind if it was not for naruto, she would probly be death...

3...

2...

1...

_**KABOOOM**_

after seeing the facility become nothing but a smoking creator, while Mystique was truly glad naruto actually saved her from becoming a Roasted Mystique fallet, her graditudes ended the moment he opened his mouth.

"uh, thought it would be bigger." he said as if it was a daily occurance. "oh, well. lets head back, i have some business to discuss with mr. summers about leaving a team mate behind, even if it was an enemy."

with that the pair vanished from their spot.

not knowing that some of the rumble started to lift as a large red hand shot out from the ground.

-Xavier's Mansion-

after the Xmen had rescued the others and Charles Xavier, they had to watch as more and more student were now leaving with their parents. it was sad to say that everything the Charles worked so hard for, crumble in mere moments fallowing Magneto's actions showing the world that mutants existed.

"there goes Jubilee, sigh. cant they see that their children are no longer safe out there then they were here?" said Logan as he watched one of the most promising students leave.

"i understand there concern, after all. i did promise that their children will be safe here." said Xavier as he to felt disappointed that he could not hold true to his promises.

"You still do not see the bigger picture." said Menma as sat in a tree, causing the telepath and the immortal to look to him. "when Magneto exposed us to the the rest of the world, he did it in a way that showed that there are three fractions out their. the Brotherhood, the X-men, and the Acolytes. while the Acolytes and the Brotherhood seem to work with each other they do not always get along, were as with the X-men are shown as peacekeepers for both Mutants and humans, the Brotherhood are shown as Mutant Activitist, and the Acolytes are shown as Mutant Supremist that want to rule the world."

while Logan was shocked to see the insight of blonde haired ninja, it was Xavier that reflected on what Menma's insight was as he now understood Magnus' actions now.

"Mr. Namikaze, could you please come to my office later this evening, there are some things i wish to discuss with you. concerning your family." said Xavier as he took notice of Menma's confusion. "there seems to be something, that you must know about your family that as been kept from you."

Not understanding why, since he knew he had yet to talk with Madam Hydra about creating fake infomation about the Uzumaki and Namikaze families.

"i am also having Mr. Uzumaki there as well." said Xavier as wheeled himself back into the Mansion.

thinking that they were caught until he remembered that his creator was not at the Military Installation. so maybe he was able to create some false infomation.

"sure. i will be there."

-awhile later.-

as Menma walked down the halls of the mansion he could not help but feel guilty as he already copied a few of the others powers, the plasma bombs from Tabitha, the Bone Manipulation from Evan, and the telepathic ablities from jean. though i did not feel guilty for the last two he did for tabitha, lying to her about who he truly was, was incredibly painful. he knew from what she had told him, was that she had always been used and lied to. which is why he wanted to ask the original that if he could tell her who he truly was. a task that was more easily said then done.

while he was in his own little world as he walked the halls he did not know that tabitha was trying to get his attention, until a small expolsion in front of his face went off. causing the distracted clone to react out of habbit with her, face down on the floor with him holding her arm behind her back.

"Wow foxy, didnt know you were into that kinky stuff." said tabby though you could hear the pain she was in and realise that it was not the best idea to scare the ninja.

"sorry tabby-chan, just thinking to hard lately." said menma as he helped the blonde up to her feet.

"wanna talk about it?"

"No, well not yet." said menma as he felt something big was going to happen soon.

"oh, well if you ever need help you know where to find me." said Tabitha as she gave a fake smile to which menma knew all to well.

before she could leave menma caught her by her wrist.

"look, it not that i dont want to talk about it, it just that right now i feel something big is going to happen i just dont know, with rogue going MIA along with Mystique and Naruto. i just dont know how to put it into words just yet. but once i do, you will be the first i will come and see." said Menma as he gave Tabitha a small smile.

getting a slightly more cheerful nod from the girl, she went her way off to talk with her other friends. after seeing her disappear around the corner and checking that no one was around Menma created a shadow clone to notify his creator about his personal request as the shadow clone dispelled itself.

after waiting nearly an hour and forty-five minutes he got his answer,

_'do you trust her with your life? if so then tell her... if not then dont.'_

menma couldnt help but smile just a bit since he trusted his Tabby-chan more than any of the other X-men.

thus began his search for tabitha.

-Six Months later-

[Location: Centeral America, Aztec Temple Ruins. Temple of Quetzalcoatl]

there are many things that naruto hated in life, one being people that confused the scroll for being the kunai that was sealed within it. two being the three minutes it took to make ramen, three being the lone surivior of the uchiha clan. but now he had to make a fourth. that being the god damn Mosquitoes. exceptionally the south american jungle Mosquitoes.

"i swear once i am done here, i am going to the Artic. i prefer to freeze then deal with these damn horse size blood suckers." grumbled the former blonde as he made his way up the large stone staircase to the temple of the great sky serpent. "all this way just for a god damn pendant... this thing better be worth it or so help me Mystique i will post pics of your naked blue ass all over the net!"

after reaching the top of the stone steps, naruto walked throught the stone arch halls that lead to the man chaimber room. upon reaching the sealed room naruto looked at the carving that was in the back of the room.

it depicted three dragons, one had a crown of three horns and a pair of large wings that were spread out as it look like it was flying with as it took up a fourth of the upper wall. the one of the right has two horns, one on either side of its head, and from its mouth it spewed a lighting bolts that rained down on the earth below. the one on the left had a single horn on its head and was spewing water in a constant stream that looked almost like a sword. the hieroglyphs told a story that naruto was lucky thanks to the fox that downloaded the worlds infomation into his brain.

[_long ago, in a time before our time._

_when the dragons were alread old,_

_and man was just young._

_the eldest and wisest of the dragons._

_took pity on mortal men._

_and as his decree he sent down on two the earth._

_three mightly dragons._

_Quetzalcoatl the winged dragon of the heaven and hell.._

_Shenlong the right dragon of the earth and fire._

_Jormungandr(your-Mun-gand-yar) the left dragon of the sea and storms._

_these dragons once lived in harmony within the realm of man._

_but peace was not ment to last._

_three so called heroes came forth and slew each dragon._

_each took the gem stones found in each dragons heart._

_and forged three mystical jewels._

_the first was a ruby jeweled pendant called_

_the Eye of the Destoryer,_

_the second was a blacken metal sword called _

_the Fang of the world eater,_

_the third was a decoritive gaunlet called_

_the Claw of Animus._

_but these weapons were not ment for us to use_

_so with the power of the claw we cast the sword and the gaunlet along withn their carriers into the void. _

_while we kept the Eye so now mortal could wield all three weapons._

_if one did wield all three..._

_if his heart is pure he will be a god amoung men..._

_but if his heart is tainted with hatred and blood of the innocent_

_then he will become the devil incarnet._]

as naruto finished reading the glyphes that where writing on the stone walls he could not help but glance at his arm which where he wore his Claw of Animus, the smirk on his face showed the malice that was all his own. as he turn his attention to the pendant that layed on the pedistool in the middle of the room.

"i know this is too easy... pressure plate maybe or trip wire?" he said as he looked around the base of the pedistool, all the way up to the where the necklace lay. "fuck it."

as he snatched the necklace he found it to be nothing was booby-trapped. what he didnt know was the glowing of the rudy which slowly turned into a blazing fire that looked like an eye.

then naruto's world was encased in darkness as his body fell to the ground.

-mind scape- (play Unicron's movie theme)

"Naruto..."

**"Naruto..."**

**"WELCOME... NARUTO..."**

naruto awoke to the voice as he saw an endless void. looking for the sorce of the deep voice, that displayed pure hatred and malice that was beyond that of Kyuubi.

"wh-who said th-that? sh-show yo-yourself!" he said as he scolded himself for showing fear at just hearing the voice.

"**I AM UNICRON... I AM YOUR ANCESTOR..."** said the a large figure that stood so tall that naruto could only see the large glowing red eyes.

"where are we?" asked naruto as he struggled to keep his nerve steady infront of this... god of destruction and chaos.

**"we are in your mind, i brought you here for a purpose young one." **said the giant being.

"what is this 'purpose' that you speak of great lord?" aske naruto showing respect to the father of his clan.

**"I want you to gather the last item... the Fang of World Eater. but there is a problem..."** said the great Unicron as he lifted naruto in his hand to eye level.

"and what is the problem, my lord?" asked naruto as he saw that he stood in the a several Kilometer wide hand, the fingers looked like five large narrow mountians off in the distance.

**"the Fang of the world eater as been broken into two items. the first the handle was forged into a mighty hammer. speak the name of the handle and call forth the strom. the blade of the fang, was reforged into a new weapon the slayer of dragons, the very name of this new blade will slay any of those creatures. once you kill their elder brother, the first born of a dragon god."** said Unicron as he looked at naruto his red eyes slowly faded to that of emerald green. **"now child, i give you the gift that any moral would ever want. once you have all three of corse. but once you have them, the Eye will give you gain the strongest eyes to be given to you people, the Hakaigan or the Eye of Destruction. your Eyes will slow time down to the point; that a single minute to yourself would be nothing but a tenth of second to everyone else. your eyes will turn yellow and with four red diamond shaped squars in every quarter."**

naruto's eyes started to sparkle at that possiblity of the Hakaigan.

**"but that is not all, each of the daimonds has a gift it self. the first level will grant you ablitly to slow time, the second level will allow you to copy the actions of others; be it Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, or kenjutsu. the three level allows you to see far as 20 kilometers and still see it as if it was no more then 10 feet from you, and the final level allows you to speed up or reverse the flow of time. the maxium is 1 day back in time and only 3 hours forward in time."** said Unicron as he looked at the boy before him.

"THAT IS AWESOME DATTEBAYO!" cheered naruto as he jumped up and down in Unicron's hand.

**"Now go, and be ware he who goes by the end of days."** warn the god like being. **"if you defeat him, place this pendant into his third eye charka point, while you wear it and you will gain all of his power. but if you lose, the eye and the claw will be cast into the void until it find a new weilder."**

-real world-

waking up on the temple floor was not what naruto would call an enjoyable sleep. since he must have hit his face pretty hard if the dry blood from his nose was any indication.

"fuck that hurt... well looks like Mystique is not getting this pendant anytime soon." said naruto as he disappeared in a loud thunderous clap of red lightning.

-Himalayan Montians-

as Rogue laid on the floor as darkness was invading her vision, the last slight she saw was a tall muscular man with blue skin with dark blue techno-decals running the length of his body. this was the first mutant... En Sabah Nur or as he saw to call him self...

"Now, the world shall once again know the might that is... APOCALYPSE!" said the first ever mutant.

'Naruto, Menma... anybody please help.' was the only thought rogue had before the welcoming embrace of darkness took her.

-end-

**alrighty than. now that is done please know that Unicron is not of any universe but mostly that of the Naruto-verse, since the eye, the fang, and the claw were made by him to begin with. also i would like to saw that i will be making changes to the weapon list and heram lists later one. nothing major just the naruto pairing i will be changing. i might just have it as a single pairing with either temari or Saara.**

**until next time this is **

**Megatonus**

**-out.**


End file.
